Clash of Heroes: Square Vs Capcom
by JTurner
Summary: Two teams of warriors from the Capcom and Square universes are tricked into fighting each other. My first fan fic. With matchups like SAKURA vs YUFFIE, TIFA vs CHUN LI, ZANGIEF vs VOLT and CLOUD vs DANTE how could you not read this fic?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

This is a story that involves characters from the Square/Enix Company and Capcom, so I do not own any of the characters involved in this story except for Zael and Raimuz I made them up.  
  
Well, got the disclaimer out of the way so let me tell you a little bit about this story I wrote. Like I said it involves characters from both Capcom and Square/Enix games. Most of them are from Final Fantasy and Street Fighter but some come from a few others.  
  
Capcom games and the characters used in this story:  
  
Street Fighter: Guile, Ryu, Chun Li, Ken, Sakura, Cammy, Zangief  
  
Captain Commando: Captain Commando, Sho, Jennety, Hoover  
  
Final Fight: Maki, Guy  
  
DarkStalkers: Morrigan, B.B Hood  
  
Strider: Strider Hiryu  
  
Resident Evil: Jill Valentine  
  
Star Gladiator: Hayato  
  
Mega Man X: X  
  
Devil May Cry: Dante  
  
Square games and the characters used in this story:  
  
Final Fantasy 7: Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Red XIII  
  
Final Fantasy 8: Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Seifer  
  
Final Fantasy 10: Wakka, Rikku  
  
The Bouncer: Sion, Kou, Volt  
  
Parasite Eve: Aya  
  
Author Notes in parenthesis (*)  
  
Well I think that's everything you need to know to start off the story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.  
  
Square Vs. Capcom: Clash of Heroes Chapter 1: It Begins  
  
In the dark void of space there exist beings with almost god like powers. These beings have been around for eons and they drift through space observing and recording the events of the universe. These beings who call themselves the "Watchers of the Universes" normally do not interfere with the events of any universe because it is against their code. But of course there are always those that break the rules and abuse their power. Zael and Raimuz are two of these beings but their activities go beyond simply watching universes. The mischief they have caused in the past has left whole worlds destroyed.  
  
Worlds destroyed and countless lives lost all for their own sick cosmic jokes. The two beings have come across a strange new universe. What makes this universe so strange is that it is more like two universes overlapping one another. Two distinct universes existing independently of one another each containing alternate worlds, dimensions, and realities. Zael and Raimuz float in space observing this strange phenomenon that neither one of them has ever seen in their eon long life.  
  
These two float in space overlooking this universe. Zael's skin is blue his eyes have no pupils only whites and his hair is long and white. The golden breastplate, sandals and cape that he wears makes him look almost like a roman emperor. Raimuz appearance is similar but his skin is dark red and his hair is white but it is short.  
  
"Raimuz, this is fascinating so many worlds and parallel dimensions. This is quite an odd place. There are actually two different universes that co exist here."  
  
"Zael, look there in the center."  
  
Raimuz pointed to the center of this universe and there was a single dimension that connected to all the other worlds in these two universes. The two went to this dimension and examined it closer. It was a strange place that looked sort of like a large Island only it was suspended in the middle of a purple void. There were forests, rivers and even a few buildings scattered along the island  
  
"This place is what holds these separate universes together. I can feel that they are being held together by something powerful. Raimuz lets examine it closer.  
  
The two floated closer to the island and after hours of investigating they learned all they could about it. This island indeed held the two separate universes together. Scattered throughout the island were four orbs that emanated a tremendous amount of power. It was this power that kept the two universes together. Zael and Raimuz concluded that if these four orbs were to be removed then these universes would separate and fade into nothingness. After trying to touch some of these orbs themselves Zael and Raimuz found that they could not remove them.  
  
"How strange. . . . I think I understand. Raimuz, only those that belong to one of these two universes can remove these orbs."  
  
Raimuz chuckled as he thought to himself then he spoke.  
  
"Zael, that gives me a great idea that I'm sure you will find very entertaining."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What do you say to a little wager? You choose a universe and I'll choose one. We will select a team of warriors from each universe to come here and fight for the orbs. It will be fun to see who can collect them all first. Of course either way they will destroy both of their universes, but of course we won't tell them that."  
  
Zael laughed out loud in delight at Raimuz plan.  
  
"That is an excellent idea, this will surely entertain us. This will be a Clash of Heroes! Now which universe will you choose Raimuz?"  
  
Raimuz took a moment to decide then pointed toward the universe he wanted.  
  
"I choose this one."  
  
"Very well Raimuz, then I shall have the other. Let's start the process of assembling our teams. We should have no problem summoning them to this dimension since it connects to every world here. Do you think twenty members per team will suffice?"  
  
"I think that will do nicely"  
  
There were two large buildings that stood on opposite ends of the island. They looked sort of like castles. Zael went to one of the castles while Raimuz went to the other. Once they got there Zael and Raimuz shut their eyes and focused their power on the people located in the universes. Who would be good members on their teams?  
  
Zael searched with his minds eye throughout his chosen universe. So many people it was hard to decide, but at last he narrowed it down. Twenty different faces flashed in his mind and he said their names aloud.  
  
"Cloud, Tifa, Aya, Vincent, Kou, Sion, Volt, Squall, Rinoa, Yuffie, Wakka, Rikku, Seifer, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Barret, Cid, Nanaki."  
  
Raimuz searched his chosen universe and then called the names of his chosen team.  
  
"Guile, Ryu, Chun Li, Ken, Sakura, Cammy, Jill Valentine, Hayato, Hiryu, Captain Commando, Morrigan, Dante, Guy, Maki, Sho, Hoover, Jennety, Mega Man X, B.B Hood, Zangief.  
  
The two teams of warriors appeared before Zael and Raimuz in the castles.  
  
In Zael's Castle the newly summoned group looked around franticly. They were very confused at just appearing in this place out of nowhere.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" said a blonde man.  
  
He had flight goggles strapped to his head and carried a spear. Zael greeted the group and tried to calm the man down.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Cid Highwind there is no need to be afraid. There is no need for any of you to fear I have summoned you here for a most noble mission."  
  
"Noble my ass. How do you know my name and what the hell are you?" said Cid.  
  
The group looked at Zael and they were somewhat disturbed by his appearance. They had seen some strange things but a blue skinned man with long white hair and no pupils was strange even for them.  
  
"I am Zael and I know you all. I have summoned you here for the purpose of saving your universe."  
  
Lies could roll so easily off of Zael's tongue.  
  
"Our universe?" said a blonde spiky haired young man with a humongous sword strapped to his back.  
  
"Yes Cloud your universe."  
  
Cloud seemed kind of surprised that he knew his name too. Zael began to walk towards the group and tell his lies about their situation.  
  
"Some of you know each other, but the others here that you don't know live on different worlds."  
  
The group began to look at the people they didn't know.  
  
"You live on different worlds, but you all live in the same universe. Now your universe is threatened. It is threatened by a group of warriors from another universe. They have come to this dimension to steal four orbs. These orbs are what keep your universe in existence. You must recover the orbs yourself and prevent the others from getting to them. If you fail your entire universe will be destroyed. If I were you all I would use this castle as your base of operations. The high tower of this castle has old machinery that could allow you to locate the orbs.  
  
The group seemed to be having a hard time taking all this information in. It was a lot to take in at one time. Orbs? Warriors? Saving the Universe? They had a million questions but before they could ask them Zael had vanished.  
  
"Now he just disappears. I swear I don't trust that guy" said Cid.  
  
"I know the whole things kind of odd" said Cloud  
  
Just then one of the men in the group spoke up.  
  
"Well if we are going to be saving a universe together den let's at least introduce ourselves eh? I'm Wakka and this is Rikku."  
  
Wakka was a tall, muscular, tan skinned fellow that spoke with an island accent. His hair was light brown and curled up into a cowlick at the front. His blue headband covered most of his forehead and in his hand he carried what looked sort of like a beach ball. Wakka pointed to Rikku who was a short blonde haired girl. She was short and skinny and carried a pouch full of several different mechanical gadgets  
  
"Hi everyone, I'm Rikku nice to meet you." Rikku let out a big smile.  
  
"I'm ready to knock out somebody with my blitz ball. You just say the word ya? Just let me know brudda I got you" said Wakka.  
  
Three oddly dressed young men walked forward to introduce themselves next. They had tattoos, piercings, and chains. Anyone would assume that they were a bunch of young punks.  
  
"Hey, I'm Sion . . . Sion Barzard."  
  
Sion was the shortest of his three friends. He had brown hair and wore a red and black hooded jacket with a pair of blue shorts and black combat boots. He had a huge silver chain that hung around his neck with a cross charm on it and the fighting gloves that he wore were yellow and black.  
  
"I'm Kou Leifoh and our quiet hulking friend here is Volt Krueger. Don't worry he won't bite and he does talk when need be."  
  
Kou had long dark hair and wore a black leather vest with no shirt underneath. His pants were dark green and he wore a pair of dark sneakers. He had strange black tattoos on his chest forehead and arms. Volt was probably the most intimidating of all. He was very large and looked like he was as strong as an ox. He had several piercings in his nose, lip and eyebrows. What probably stood out the most about Volt is that he had what looked like tiny metallic demon horns grafted into his forehead.  
  
"We are bouncers, in a bar called Fate" said Sion.  
  
"Yeah and our fists and legs are ready to do some damage" replied Kou  
  
A larger group introduced themselves next.  
  
"I am Squall Leonhart, my friends and I belong to a mercenary group known as SeeD. I'll let them introduce themselves."  
  
Squall had brown hair and wore a black jacket with black pants and boots. Squall had a scar that crossed diagonally across the bridge of his nose. Strapped to his side was a strange weapon. It looked like a cross between a gun and a sword.  
  
"Hi, I'm Selphie Tilmitt he he"  
  
Selphie waved to everyone and smiled brightly. She was a pretty, short girl with short brown hair and a short yellow dress. She had a pair of nunchaku in her hand.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas"  
  
Irvine took off his cowboy hat and bowed toward the ladies in the room. Irvine truly looked like a cowboy with his hat, boots, coat and gun.  
  
"Zell Dincht"  
  
Zell had blonde hair and a tattoo of some black markings on the left side of his face. He wore fighting gloves and a pair of long blue shorts.  
  
"Hello, my name is Quistis Trepe."  
  
She was a blonde haired blue eyed young woman that wore a pink dress and black boots. She carried a weapon that looked like some type of whip.  
  
"Rinoa Heartily pleased to meet you all."  
  
Rinoa had long jet black hair. She wore a blue dress that had white angel wings stitched into the back. The last to introduce themselves from this group was a young man that had a scar on the bridge of his nose just like Squall. The weapon he carried was even similar to Squalls in that it looked like both a gun and a sword. He was tall with blonde hair and he wore a grey trench coat that had a red sword stitched into the sleeve.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Seifer Almasy. I'm not a SeeD but I'll kick some ass anyway just let me at those chicken wusses."  
  
Seifer began slicing the air with his gun blade as if attacking an invisible enemy. Squall just lowered his head and covered his face in embarrassment.  
  
"He is already embarrassing us" thought Squall.  
  
"Hello every one I am Aya Brea. I am a member of the F.B.I's Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team. M.I.S.T for short."  
  
Aya was blonde and wore a black skirt with a blue blouse.  
  
Cloud stepped forward and spoke.  
  
"Well that Zael guy already said that my name is Cloud Strife. My friends and I form a group called AVALANCHE whose sole purpose is to protect the planet I guess now we get to save the universe and I hope that we can. . . ."  
  
"Ok spiky head don't get bogged down in any long speeches blah blah blah" interrupted a short young girl. "The name'sYuffie Kisaragi."  
  
Yuffie had short black hair with a headband. The shorts that she wore were very short and strapped to her back was large ninja star.  
  
"I'm Barret Wallace. Nice to meet you all."  
  
Barret was a large black man whose hair was cut into a fade. His right arm was missing, but he had a large gun grafted into it.  
  
"Tifa Lockheart"  
  
Tifa was a young woman with long dark hair. She wore red fighting gloves, black shorts, and a rather tight white top.  
  
"Yeah Yeah, I'm Cid."  
  
Cid pulled out a cigarette and lit it and started smoking as he introduced himself.  
  
A cat like animal walked up on all fours. He looked somewhat like a lion but had fiery red fur the tip of his tail lit up like a flame. He had a tattoo of the Roman Numeral XIII on his left shoulder blade and an eagle feather was stuck into his mane.  
  
"Ahem. . . . I am Nanaki son of the great warrior Seto and grandson of Bugenhagen. Nanaki is my name but you can call me Red or Red XIII it matters not to me."  
  
All the other people that weren't members of AVALANCHE and didn't know that Red could talk simply stood there with their mouths open in shock.  
  
"Yes, I can talk. Get over it."  
  
Red walked off and rested in a corner.  
  
The last AVALANCHE member introduced himself.  
  
"Hello, I'm Vincent Valentine."  
  
The others looked at Vincent with almost as much surprise as they did Red. His outward appearance would look almost sinister to a stranger but his voice was calm. His clothes were dark and he wore a long red cape. His left arm had a metallic claw like gauntlet and he had a gun strapped to his waist.  
  
At the same time Raimuz spread his lies to the warriors from the other universe.  
  
"Your universe is being threatened by a force from another universe. They seek the four orbs of power found in this dimension. If they capture them then your universe will fade into nothingness."  
  
"Just give us one reason why we should trust you."  
  
Raimuz lies were questioned by a man with short silver hair. He wore a long red coat that went all the way down to his black boots. A strange sword was strapped to his back. Its hilt was in the shape of bat wings and it looked very heavy. He also had a pair of pistols strapped to his waist.  
  
"Dante, Son of Sparda, you really have no choice but to trust me do you?"  
  
"Just plain Dante will do just fine and there's always a choice."  
  
Raimuz laughed then spoke again.  
  
"The high tower in this castle will benefit you greatly. The machinery in there will help you locate the orbs. Of course it's very old so you need to get it working first. Good luck.  
  
After Raimuz said that he disappeared right in front of them.  
  
"Vanished? I don't trust that guy" said Dante.  
  
"I feel the same way. Something about this just isn't right."  
  
Dante turned around to face the man that spoke. It was a man with blonde hair and a high top haircut. He was obviously a soldier because he wore army pants, boots, a green tank top and dog tags around his neck. He held out his hand to Dante and greeted him.  
  
"I'm William Guile of the U.S Army Special Forces. Just call me Guile."  
  
Dante shook his hand.  
  
"The names Dante, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Guile turned toward the entire group and spoke.  
  
"I know a few of you from the Street Fighter tournaments, but I think it would be good for all of us to introduce ourselves to everyone."  
  
The Street Fighter group introduced themselves first.  
  
"Hello I'm Chun Li and I'm an Interpol agent."  
  
Chun Li wore a blue sleeveless shirt with wind pants and sneakers. Her brown hair was tied up into two buns and she wore some spiked bracelets on her wrists.  
  
"I am Cammy White of the British Intelligence Agency. I am pleased to meet you all."  
  
Cammy spoke of course with a British accent. Her blonde hair was tied into long twin braids that went down her back and she wore a green beret on her head. She had on a dark green one piece body suit that was legless. Her brown combat boots went up to her knees and on her legs were camouflage paint. I noticeable scar was on the lower left of her face.  
  
Two young men that were dressed very similar walked up and introduced themselves.  
  
"Hey I'm Ken and this is Ryu. We are ready to do what we can."  
  
"Hello" said Ryu.  
  
Ken and Ryu were about the same height and build. Ken had blonde hair while Ryu had Brown and he wore a white headband. They both wore Karate gi's that were sleeveless. Ken's gi was red and Ryu's was white.  
  
"Hey don't forget me Ryu!"  
  
I short young girl that wore a school girl uniform walked up beside Ryu. She had on a white headband just like him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura!"  
  
"Yeah, that's Sakura, Ryu's shadow" said Ken.  
  
"Oh shut up!" shouted Sakura  
  
"I am Zangief, the Red Cyclone! I will show my opponents the strength of Mother Russia!  
  
Zangief was a very large man that spoke with a thick Russian accent. He wore some red trunks and boots and his body was covered in scars and hair. He clinched his fists and waved them violently in the air. Everyone kind of looked at him for a second then moved along with the introductions.  
  
The next group introduced themselves and they looked like an odd bunch.  
  
"Greetings, I am Captain Commando, this is Sho, Jennety, and Hoover. We are the Commando Squad."  
  
Captain Commando wore red sunglasses and a blue combat suit. On his arms was some type of gauntlets that looked really futuristic and high tech. His companions struck everyone as kind of odd. Sho was a ninja. He had a black ninja uniform with a katana strapped to his back and his face was masked. Jennety looked like a mummy because his entire body was wrapped in bandages. He wore a yellow baseball cap and carried several knives on his belt. As if a ninja and a mummy wasn't weird enough then Hoover would definitely be. Hoover was a . . . baby who piloted a large robotic suit that was outfitted with several high tech weapons.  
  
Everyone stood there in silence for a moment then Ken spoke.  
  
"Dude . . . your Commando squad consists of a Baby, a Mummy, and a Ninja. That's cool and all but don't you think that's a little random?"  
  
"Yeah we get that all the time" said Captain Commando.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jill Valentine and I'm a member of Raccoon City's Special Tactics and Rescue Squad S.T.A.R.S for short."  
  
Jill had brown hair and eyes. She wore a blue beret with a blue combat uniform.  
  
"The name's Hayato, I'm ready for action."  
  
Hayato pulled out his plasma sword that shown with a green blade of energy. (* Think of a light saber from Star Wars.) He had some type of metallic headband on and wore blue body armor.  
  
"I am Strider Hiryu of the Striders. I'm prepared to save our universe."  
  
Part of Striders face was covered by a long red scarf. His clothes looked somewhat like a ninja uniform and he carried a short sword. A blue machine like man then walked up. He looked almost human in the face but his entire body was a machine. His right arm was in the shape of some type of gun.  
  
"I am Mega Man X a Maverick Hunter. Most call me X though."  
  
"I'm Maki and this is my brother in law Guy. We are practitioners of the Bushin Style of Ninjitsu."  
  
"Hello" said Guy.  
  
Maki had long blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail. Her weapons were tonfas. (* looks sort of like night sticks that cops use . . . sort of.) Guy had brown hair and didn't have any weapons.  
  
"Hey, everybody I'm Morrigan. Saving the universe sounds like a fun way to pass the time."  
  
Morrigan's outfit was incredibly tight and showed off all the curves in her body. All the guys in the room took a good look at her. She twirled her fingers through her long green hair and bit the bottom of her lips. Morrigan had what looked like bat wings on her back.  
  
The final warrior to introduce themselves was one that looked so sweet and innocent.  
  
"Hi, my names B.B. Hood."  
  
B.B looked exactly like little red riding hood from the story books. She held a small picnic basket and her red cloak covered her blonde head. The others wanted to question her ability to fight, but for some reason they felt like she hid something. Maybe the sweet innocent demeanor was just an act.  
  
Observing from above the large island Zael and Raimuz enjoyed the beginning of their sinister plan.  
  
"It begins Raimuz."  
  
"Yes, Indeed. This will be very entertaining."  
  
(*The end of Chapter 1. It will be more action in the next chapters.) 


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations  
  
Both of the teams for the two universes got familiar with their castle bases. They were practically identical in terms of layout and size. Each castle had a high stone wall that surrounded it on four sides. There was a large main gate at the front of the wall that opened up into the castle's courtyard. Inside of the castle were several rooms. Each castle also had a very high tower that contained a machine that displayed the locations of each orb.  
  
Both the teams found that edible fruits grew in the forest near their bases. I river flowed near the base of Zael's team (*The Square/Enix team) that had several fish. Near the base of Raimuz's Team (*The Capcom team) there was a lake. Each group decided to assign people to different tasks. Some would gather food and a few people would stay at the castle and try to get the ancient machinery working.  
  
Zell, Sion, Kou, Yuffie, Wakka and Rikku went fishing in the river near their base. They had made makeshift fishing poles out of large sticks, hooks and string that they had found in the castle.  
  
"Back where I'm from fish is our staple food, you know? It's so much water around you can't get around it" said Wakka.  
  
"Yeah too much fish there I'm getting sick of it, yuck!" said Rikku.  
  
"I'm a hamburger and French fries kind of guy" said Kou.  
  
"Actually I could really go for a hot dog right now" said Sion  
  
"Oh man, if you want hot dogs come to Balamb Garden! They have the best hot dogs ever! They are so great that I can never get enough of them! The thing is you have to get them quick because the cafeteria always runs out of them" said Zell.  
  
Zell got so excited about the hot dogs that he pulled his rod back and the hook grabbed the seat of his pants. Not realizing this Zell cast his rod out again.  
  
-RIIIIIPPP-  
  
"Aww man my pants!"  
  
A big hole ripped in the back of Zell's pants and his underwear was showing.  
  
"Ha Ha nice cactuar underwear Zell" laughed Yuffie.  
  
Everyone laughed at the tiny cactus creatures printed on Zell's underpants.  
  
Tifa, Quistis, Selphie, and Aya gathered fruit in the forest nearby.  
  
"You notice how they got nothing but girls to pick fruit?" said Quistis  
  
"Yeah, I know all the guys backed out of this job I guess they think it's too girly or something" said Tifa.  
  
The girls filled up the fruit in the baskets they had found in the castle then made their way back to the base. On the way back the girls heard some rustling in the trees and bushes then suddenly it stopped.  
  
"Did you hear that?" said Aya.  
  
Aya set down her basket of fruit then went to go investigate the bushes. All of a sudden a large creature leapt out of the foliage. It looked like a large warthog that stood on its hind legs. It towered over the women then let out a loud squeal. Its large tusks dripped saliva as it bent over and charged toward them.  
  
"Look out!" yelled Selphie as they all dived out of the way.  
  
Their fruit went everywhere and the hog monster just trampled over it.  
  
"Oh no, it took us so long to pick all that! That's it!"  
  
Selphie was infuriated at the hog monster. She pulled out her nunchaku and hit the monster across the face. The monster yelled in pain then tried to rush at Selphie.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Quistis.  
  
She pulled out her whip and lashed it out to the monsters leg. It wrapped around its right leg and she tripped it up. The monster hit the ground but quickly got back up.  
  
"My turn!" said Tifa as she rushed toward the hog creature.  
  
She hit it with a right punch directly to his stomach and it doubled over in pain.  
  
"Say goodnight" said Aya  
  
Aya focused her parasite energy into her hands and shot a large stream of energy toward it. The energy connected and the hog monster finally fell to the ground dead. Selphie walked over to the dead monster and nudged it a little with her foot.  
  
"Is it dead?" she said.  
  
"I think so" said Quistis.  
  
"He ruined all of our food. Now what are we going to eat?" said Selphie.  
  
"Well he is a pig so that means pork chops right?" said Quistis.  
  
Meanwhile back in the Square teams base Cid took a look at the ancient machinery while Barret, Squall, and Rinoa watched. The machine took up most of the space in the room in the high tower. It had a control board that contained several buttons and knobs and a large monitor was mounted above it on the wall. Cid opened up some of the panels underneath the control board and took a look at the circuitry.  
  
"Mr. Cid, do you think you can fix it?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Do I think I can fix it?!?"  
  
Cid stopped what he was doing and looked at Rinoa.  
  
"Barret I don't think this girl realizes who I am! You think I need to fill her in?  
  
"Oh lord not this again." Barret covered his face then went looking through some tools that were scattered about.  
  
"Young lady, I'm Cid Highwind! I can drive, fly, steer, fix, build, construct, and repair any kind of machine it doesn't matter what it is! Now you two go tell the others that this thing will be up in a little while."  
  
"Okay Mr. Cid." Rinoa smiled and she and Squall walked out of the room.  
  
After a few steps they heard a loud noise that sounded almost like pots and pans clanking together. Then they heard Barret and Cid talking.  
  
"Cid, what the hell did you just do?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that I think that was just an extra part. We don't really need that. Hey, Barret can you hand me that screwdriver over there?"  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall and laughed.  
  
"I hope he doesn't screw up too bad" said Squall.  
  
Rinoa and Squall made their way to the courtyard area where all the others were. Vincent and Irvine talked about their guns. Volt and Red XIII stood watch on the wall while Cloud and Seifer chatted a little.  
  
(* Here are some of the conversations between these characters)  
  
"This type of ammo is demolition ammo, but this right here, this is pulse ammo it's the best and pretty hard to find" said Irvine.  
  
"That is interesting. Being able to switch to different types of ammo sounds like it would bring a great advantage on the battlefield" said Vincent.  
  
(* Red XIII, and Volts conversation)  
  
"I'm getting a little impatient waiting around here. I want some action"  
  
Volt cracked his knuckles as he said this.  
  
"I believe that their will be plenty of action here soon enough once we meet these warriors from the other universe" said Red  
  
Red XIII turned and once again looked out to the large floating island. It was such a strange place. Suspended in the air yet it thrived and lived like any normal ecosystem. It was so full of trees, rivers, and life.  
  
(*Cloud and Seifers conversation)  
  
"Yeah so I gave Squall that scar of his while we were sparring. Then he gets mad and scars me too. But anyway, me and that Rinoa girl used to have a thing going but now she's with Squall. . .  
  
Squall came in at the end of Seifer's ranting and told Cloud about the machine.  
  
"Cloud, Cid says the machine should be up and running soon."  
  
"Good, I know how Cid gets around machines. I hope he didn't get too weird."  
  
Red XIII shouted from the wall.  
  
"The others are back with food!'  
  
Volt pulled a lever that opened the main gate and in came the two food gathering groups. Wakka, Yuffie, Zell, Rikku, Sion, and Kou walked in with several bags full of fish they had caught. They walked into the courtyard and set the bags of fish down in front of everyone. Then the fruit gathering group came in only they didn't have any fruit. They tied up the large hog and they all pulled it into the courtyard.  
  
"So, I suppose fruit gathering didn't go so good, eh?" said Wakka.  
  
The group then started to prepare and cook the fish they had caught. They got rid of the hog monster because they weren't too sure if it would be good to eat. Not long after they started eating Cid and Barret came rushing from the tower.  
  
"The machines fixed it's missing a few parts but it's fixed" said Cid.  
  
"There are four orbs and there is one west of this base. We should hurry and get to it before the others do" said Barret.  
  
"Should we go in full force?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Well we are not quite sure what we are up against. I say we all go together. There is a chance that the other people have located the orb too so we may need the extra manpower" said Aya.  
  
Everyone agreed with Aya and the Square team made their way to the location of the first orb.  
  
Meanwhile the Capcom team made their preparations.  
  
"Look out!" yelled X  
  
X, Captain Commando, and Hayato quickly backed up from the control panel of the machinery as it began to spark and catch fire.  
  
"That can't be good!" yelled Hayato.  
  
X pressed a button on his buster gun and it shot out a foam type substance that extinguished the flames.  
  
"I think the generators overheated. What we need is a lot of fresh water to cool it down" said Captain Commando.  
  
"Hmm I'll find some" said Hayato.  
  
Hayato left the machine room in the tower and went to the courtyard. Most of the others were there but some were out searching for food. Morrigan flirted with Dante. Cammy, Chun Li, Ken, Ryu and Zangief did some training with each other. Sho, Hoover, and Jennety stood watch on the high wall and Guile, Jill, and B.B Hood were in the middle of a conversation.  
  
(*Here are some of their conversations)  
  
"Dante, I just love your silver hair. You have got to be the best looking demon I've ever met."  
  
Morrigan ran her fingers through Dante's hair while staring him in the eyes with a seductive look.  
  
"Well since most demons have large wings, horns, or goat faces I'd say I'm doing pretty good in the looks department. Of course you're not so bad yourself."  
  
Morrigan just giggled a little. Dante knew all about demons, since he was half demon himself. Morrigan was a succubus that seduced men and stole their souls. Let's just say seduction was written in her DNA.  
  
"Wonder if she wants my soul?" he thought.  
  
(*Cammy, Chun Li, Ryu, Ken, and Zangief's conversations)  
  
"Ok Cammy, try getting your kicks up a little higher like this."  
  
Chun Li demonstrated first then Cammy tried.  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Yes that's much better."  
  
Zangief gathered a pile of large stones and prepared to use them to help Ken and Ryu train.  
  
"Are you ready?" yelled Zangief in the distance.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to take this first one" replied Ken.  
  
Zangief lifted the large stone and hurled it high in the air.  
  
"HADOKEN!"  
  
Ken shot his fireball at the stone and it burst into pieces.  
  
"Not bad Ken. I see you've been practicing a bit" said Ryu.  
  
(*Jennety, Sho, and Hoover's conversation)  
  
Hoover pulled the pacifier from his mouth and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Hoover, you have to quit smoking, it's not good for you" said Jennety.  
  
"Yeah, you are a baby after all" said Sho.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you morons? I have a rare disease. I look like a baby but I'm really 25 years old"  
  
"Right . . . A 25 year old that still uses a pacifier and wears diapers" said Jennety.  
  
Hoover ignored him and went on smoking his cigarette.  
  
"I can see the others returning with food" said Sho.  
  
(*Guile, Jill and B.B. Hood's conversation)  
  
". . . and then the Umbrella Corporation created Nemesis to hunt down all the members of S.T.A.R.S" said Jill.  
  
"This Umbrella Corporation doesn't sound any better than Bison's Shadowloo Organization" said Guile.  
  
"I would have filled that Nemesis guy full of lead" said B.B Hood.  
  
Jill and Guile stared at B.B for a moment because she came out of her innocent little girl routine when she made that comment. Realizing this B.B tried to cover it up.  
  
"I mean . . . I'm glad that you're ok . . . and not dead . . ."  
  
Jill and Guile didn't buy this lame cover up, but they ignored it anyway. Hayato approached Guile to tell him about the machine.  
  
"Hayato, how are things going with the machine?" asked Guile  
  
"Not good, the generator is over heated and we need a lot of fresh water to cool it down."  
  
Then Sho pulled a lever that opened the main gates and those in the food gathering group came in. Guy, Maki, Sakura, and Strider came in with baskets full of fruits and vegetables that they had found in the surrounding forest.  
  
"Well, since they've been out maybe they know where some water is" said Jill.  
  
Hayato walked up to them and asked if they had seen any fresh water while they were out there.  
  
"Well we did see a lake nearby" said Sakura.  
  
"Good, can you show me where it is?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll show you"  
  
Guy, Maki and Strider decided to tag along with them. They grabbed a few buckets and made their way to the lake. It wasn't too far away and the group started filling up their buckets with water, all except Strider.  
  
"Strider what's wrong man?" asked Guy  
  
"I have a bad feeling."  
  
A few seconds after Strider said that a large beast burst out of the lake and surprised them all. The beast shot out of the lake and into the air. Then it landed on all four of its scaly legs right behind the group. It looked a lot like a Crocodile only much bigger and its body was covered with several bony plates. It stared the group down with its glassy yellow eyes then opened its large mouth and let out a hellish roar.  
  
-RRRAAAARRRR-  
  
"Ok, I don't think he's friendly!" yelled Sakura  
  
The beast moved with surprising speed and tried to swallow up Strider. Strider teleported as soon as the beast's mouth clamped down. The beast was somewhat surprised at the disappearance of its prey but Strider soon reappeared on the back of the beast. Strider then tried to stab the beast with his sword but its armor was impenetrable.  
  
"It's armors too tough!" yelled Strider as the beast began to buck a little trying to get him off his back.  
  
Hayato pulled out his plasma sword and began striking the beast on its side but it didn't do anything either.  
  
"Not even a scratch" said Hayato.  
  
The beast turned quickly knocking Hayato a few feet away. Maki and Guy  
ran toward the  
beast. Maki struck it on the side of the face with her tonfa while  
Guy kicked it, but neither of their blows did any damage.  
  
"It's like hitting a slab of granite!" said Maki  
  
Then the beast began to buck and stand up on its hind legs. Strider fell off its back and hit the ground with a thud. The beast came down off of its hind legs and struck the ground so hard that it shook a little. Guy and Maki fell to their knees and the beast opened its mouth to eat them both.  
  
"HADOKEN!"  
  
Sakura hurled a fireball at the beast that struck it in the face stunning it a little.  
  
"Come over here and get me!" mocked Sakura.  
  
The beast switched its target to Sakura and ran toward her with its mouth wide open ready to devour her. Sakura did not run or dodge. She stood there and concentrated her energy. Getting into her fighting stance she then held both of her hands together at her side. A ball of blue energy began to emerge in her hands and it grew larger and larger.  
  
"Chew on this! HAAA. . . .DOOO. . . . KEN!"  
  
Sakura shot several large balls of energy into the beast's mouth. The beast exploded leaving a rather bloody mess of scales and organs on the shore of the lake.  
  
"Wow, that was awesome Sakura!" said Guy  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad you're on my side" said Maki.  
  
"Thanks, I picked up a few tricks from Ryu" said Sakura smiling.  
  
"That was some really quick thinking. Its body was too hard to penetrate but an attack on its unprotected insides did the trick" said Strider.  
  
"Thanks for the save. Lets head back to the base before anymore of those things show up" said Hayato.  
  
The group gathered their buckets of water and went back to the base. Captain Commando and X used the water to cool down the extremely overheated generator and began working on it again. The others ate and talked.  
  
"So there are hostile creatures out there. We should be very careful when exploring this place" said Guile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure there are more of those things out there" replied Hayato.  
  
X and Captain Commando came out of the machine room.  
  
"We finally got the machine working. It's picking up an orb just east of this base" said X  
  
"So finally we can start our mission. I'm thinking that maybe we should go in full force. We don't really know what we are up against. Chances are we may run into the warriors from the other universe" said Captain Commando.  
  
"I agree" said Guile.  
  
With that the Capcom team went in full force to the first orbs location and so did the Square team. The two groups traveled through the forest and luckily neither of them encountered any monsters.  
  
Both groups came to the location of the first orb at the exact same time. The orb was planted on top of a stone altar. It gave off a brilliant light and exuded a power that could be felt by all. The two large groups stood several feet away from each other. There was a dead silence in the air as the two groups of warriors stared each other down. Neither side made a move. The tension in the air was thick and then finally the silence was ended by a certain outspoken young girl.  
  
"Don't just stand there you dummy's get the orb before those losers do!" yelled Yuffie.  
  
As if on cue both teams of warriors rushed toward each other. Starting the first battle of this clash of heroes.  
  
(*End of Chapter 2 a little more action, but much more next chapter.) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Rumble

(* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ means a shift to another fight)  
  
Chapter 3: The Rumble  
  
The fight began and it was a chaotic mess of swords, magic, guns, fists, and lasers.  
  
Volt had gotten separated from Sion and Kou in the confusion. So he couldn't watch his little buddy's backs. There was so much going on at one time that it was hard to decide who to hit. But something very large hit Volt from behind knocking him to the ground. Volt had never been one to be knocked down so easily. He quickly got up and turned around to see who could have done this.  
  
"Ha Ha you are tough. A normal man would have been crushed by that blow from Zangief the Red Cyclone!"  
  
"It'll take a lot more than that to stop me" said Volt.  
  
Volt rushed at Zangief with a tremendous amount of force and speed that knocked him back several feet. Zangief was furious. He ran to Volt and the two entered a battle of brute strength. Zangief and Volts hands were locked together. Both of their arms were directly in front of them as they tried to push the other back. Zangief would push Volt back a few inches then Volt would stop him and push Zangief back. The two were in a stalemate, both putting out equal amounts of strength.  
  
"I will crush you like insect!" said Zangief in his gruff Russian accent.  
  
He pushed Volts arms up in the air and this left Volt off guard. Zangief then ducked and grabbed Volt around his waist. Zangief did a suplex bending his entire body backward and slamming Volt head first into the hard ground. Zangief did not stop here. He flipped backwards over Volts body while still holding on to him. Zangief jumped several feet in the air with Volt. He spun around in the air and positioned Volt to land on his head once more.  
  
"SCREW PILE DRIVER!" yelled Zangief as he slammed Volt into the ground once more.  
  
Dust flew in the air as the two huge men landed on the ground. As the dust cleared Zangief stood over Volt mocking him.  
  
"Ha, you can not stand the might of Zangief!"  
  
"Do you ever stop talking?"  
  
Volt was hurt after that attack but he still had some fight in him. He grabbed Zangief by the ankles and tripped him. Zangief fell backwards on the ground and Volt held on to his legs.  
  
"Want to go for a spin?"  
  
Volt then lifted Zangief up by his legs and started twirling him around. Faster and faster they went until finally Volt let go. Zangief went flying through the air then crashed to the ground. As he hit the ground Zangief slid several feet. Volt rushed to Zangief and they continued to fight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Morrigan hovered a little above the fighting and shot fireballs at the enemy.  
  
"SOUL FIST!" shouted Morrigan as she shot several fireballs from her fists.  
  
Suddenly Morrigan felt something wrap around her leg and pull her to the ground. She was dragged from the sky and hit the ground hard. She looked at her leg and there was a whip wrapped around it. Quistis looked at Morrigan and the skimpy little outfit she had on.  
  
"Wow, hookers come with their own set of wings in your universe." mocked Quistis.  
  
"Aww, don't be so jealous. Maybe I can give you a few tips on getting a man. Tip number one lose the ugly face!"  
  
Morrigan shot a large fireball at Quistis face that probably would have taken her head off if she hadn't dodged it quickly. Morrigan shook off the whip wrapped around her leg and ran toward Quistis at great speed. Quistis was thrown off guard by the fireball she just dodged and was surprised when Morrigan was upon her. Morrigan punched at Quistis and somehow Quistis managed to block it. Morrigan followed up with a sidekick that struck Quistis in her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Quistis fell back a few feet and Morrigan laughed at her.  
  
"Oops! Did the hooker hurt you? Hahahaha."  
  
Morrigan's mocking gave Quistis a moment to cast a spell. Quistis cast a Waterga spell on Morrigan that hit her like a tidal wave and knocked her to the ground.  
  
"You're dirty. You need a little water to clean you up a bit"  
  
Maki saw Morrigan get hit and ran over to help her. Maki came from behind Quistis and struck her in her back with both of her tonfas.  
  
"Get off of her!" yelled Maki as Quistis fell to the ground.  
  
Morrigan then got up. She and Maki were about to double team Quistis. Selphie went to Quistis's aid.  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
Just as Maki was about to deliver another blow to Quistis, Selphie tackled her and they both fell to the ground  
  
"Let's even the odds a bit shall we?" said Selphie.  
  
Maki got up from the ground and stood by Morrigan. Selphie stood by Quistis and the four women stared at each other for a moment. Maki and Morrigan initiated their attacks. Maki unleashed a series of fast strikes with her tonfas and Selphie blocked them with her nunchaku. The two expertly wielded their weapons but Selphie was able to get a blow into Maki's face. Then Selphie did a crescent kick to Maki's face that knocked her to the ground.  
  
"BOO YAH!" shouted Selphie.  
  
Morrigan ran toward Quistis preparing an attack that would confuse her. Morrigan did an illusion attack that made it look like there was two of her. Quistis was confused at which Morrigan was the real one. She lashed her whip out to both of them but her whip seemed to just pass through them both. One of the Morrigans got in front of Quistis while the other got behind her. They both unleashed an onslaught of punches and kicks that Quistis could not block. Punches to the face kicks to the stomach, Quistis fell to the ground after the attack.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Want me to put another scar on your face?"  
  
Hayato tried to intimidate Seifer but Seifer was never one to back away from a challenge. Seifer unsheathed his gun blade, the Hyperion, and gestured for Hayato to come on. Hayato pulled out his plasma sword and the two began their duel. Both combatants dashed toward each other, they struck at the same time and stood locked in a stalemate. Both of them tried to push each other back with all their strength, but finally Seifer was able to push Hayato's sword up. This left Hayato a little off balance and Seifer followed up with a vertical slash. Hayato still managed to block this and countered with a horizontal slash to Seifer's neck. Seifer ducked under this attack and punched Hayato in his gut.  
  
"That all you got?" laughed Seifer  
  
"Nope, I'm just getting started" replied Hayato.  
  
Hayato then unleashed a combo of quick strikes that Seifer still managed to block. Hayato kept up the offensive for a while not allowing Seifer to counter. Finally Hayato did a vertical strike that Seifer blocked with his sword horizontally. Hayato forced Seifer down with his sword then kicked him in his midsection. Seifer fell back a few steps and Hayato prepared a powerful attack. Hayato raised his sword in the air then slashed downward.  
  
"RASETSUZAN!"  
  
A wave of blue energy rushed from the sword and traveled across the ground at a great speed toward Seifer. It hit Seifer and knocked him back several feet. Seifer landed on the ground and slid a few more inches. Seifer got into a kneeling position and was furious.  
  
"That's it now I'm mad."  
  
Seifer used his limit break. Seifer held out his left hand and shot a fireball from it. It traveled very fast toward Hayato but he managed to block it with his sword. Even though he blocked it the heat and the light from the fire managed to distract him and leave him off guard.  
  
"FIRE CROSS!"  
  
Seifer slashed his blade in the shape of an "X" and an "X" shape wave of energy struck Hayato knocking him back several feet. After a while Hayato got up from that attack. Both he and Seifer were equally hurt but they then lunged at each other for another round of attacks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"SHINRYUKEN!"  
  
Ken's fiery version of the Dragon Punch struck Kou and left him stunned. This guy was too tough for Kou and he was no match for him.  
  
"What the hell was that?" said Kou clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
Sion tried to come to his buddy's aid only to be stopped by Ryu.  
  
"TATSUMAKI SENPU KYAKU!"  
  
Ryu's flying spin kick hit Sion hard and knocked him toward Kou.  
  
"Dang! Sion these guys are good!"  
  
"Yeah, they are very well trained."  
  
Ryu and Ken stood over Sion and Kou.  
  
"I think both of you need to train a lot more" said Ryu.  
  
"What do you do, stand around a bar all day?" said Ken.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" thought Kou  
  
Ryu and Ken advanced toward Kou and Sion but were stopped by a bolt of lightning.  
  
"Lightning 3!" yelled Yuffie as she cast the spell directly at Ken and Ryu.  
  
Ken and Ryu barely dodged the lightning attack they then looked to see their attacker.  
  
"Back off losers!" said Yuffie  
  
Yuffie had her weapon, The Conformer, in her hand and was ready to fight. Sakura then appeared out of nowhere and joined the fight.  
  
"Don't worry Ryu you don't have to waste your time on her I got her" said Sakura.  
  
"Oh man what a kiss up! Do you wipe his butt for him too?" laughed Yuffie  
  
"You won't be laughing in a few minutes" said Sakura.  
  
"Bring it!" said Yuffie as she hurled her weapon at Sakura.  
  
Sakura dodged the spinning ninja star. It spun around in the air then came back toward Sakura like a boomerang. Sakura dodged it again by rolling on the ground. Yuffies weapon came right back to her hand. She then strapped it to her back and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"I'd much rather beat you up with my fists anyway" said Yuffie.  
  
Sakura got into her fighting stance and the two young girls circled each other feeling one another out. Sakura attacked first with a right punch to Yuffies face. Yuffie blocked with her left hand and countered with a roundhouse kick. Sakura ducked under the kick and swept Yuffie's leg tripping her up. While Yuffie was on the ground Sakura tried to do an axe kick on her but Yuffie put both of her arms up to block. Yuffie kicked Sakura from the ground pushing her back some. Yuffie quickly got up and rushed at Sakura.  
  
Yuffie punched at Sakura and she managed to block it. Yuffie then kicked Sakura in the stomach and punched her in the face. Sakura shrugged off the attacks and punched Yuffie in her face. The two went back and forth trading blows until they both jumped back a few feet from each other.  
  
"You are really starting to get on my nerves" said Sakura.  
  
"You've been on nerves, but now you're making me mad. Time to end this" said Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie prepared her Limit break. Her body glowed with a purple aura as she concentrated all of her energy.  
  
"ALL CREATION!"  
  
Yuffie unleashed her Limit break attack which was a large blast of purple energy.  
  
"So you want to play like that, huh? Ok."  
  
Sakura concentrate and prepared her attack.  
  
"HADOKEN!"  
  
Sakura shot a huge amount of blue energy toward Yuffie. The two girl's energy attacks met in the middle and crashed into each other. The impact of the two energies caused a large explosion that hurled them both back several feet.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What's a little girl doing here? I can't hit a little girl" said Wakka  
  
Wakka and Rikku looked at B.B. Hood amidst all the fighting that was going on. She stood there holding her picnic basket and held her head down toward the ground.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh" B.B. Hood started to giggle at first and then she burst into laughter.  
  
"I want you two to say hello" said B.B. Hood  
  
"Say hello to what?" asked Rikku.  
  
B.B Hood pulled an Uzi from her picnic basket and aimed it at Rikku and Wakka.  
  
"Say hello to my little friend! Muhahahah!"  
  
B.B's eyes lit up, her face was that of a psychotic person as she shot wildly at her targets. Rikku and Wakka ran as fast as they could and took cover behind a large rock.  
  
"That girl is nuts, ya? What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Wakka just remember where she is standing. Get ready knock her out."  
  
Rikku reached in her pouch and pulled out a smoke bomb. She pulled the pin and hurled it at B.B's feet. The smoke blinded B.B and spread throughout the area.  
  
"Now Wakka!"  
  
Wakka hurled his blitzball at the spot where B.B. Hood had been standing. The ball hit B.B in the head hard knocking her unconscious.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"A mummy a Baby and a Ninja, yep those are some random sidekicks."  
  
Cid made fun of Captain Commando and the Commando squad.  
  
"I guess all the sidekick dogs were taken" said Barret.  
  
Captain Commando and the Commando squad didn't say a word. They stood their staring at Barret, Cid, and Vincent.  
  
"Hey little man, you want your mommy?" said Cid to baby Hoover  
  
Hoover took his pacifier out of his mouth and spoke.  
  
"Why do I need my mommy when I have yours every night?"  
  
"Oh man that's it."  
  
Cid was mad he ran toward the commando squad ready to strike them with his spear.  
  
"Better help him before he gets in trouble" said Vincent  
  
Vincent and Barret ran behind Cid. Cid concentrated on the green materia on his weapon and cast a fire spell.  
  
"Fire 3!"  
  
Cid hurled the fire spell into the middle of the group. The Commando's all leapt several feet in the air dodging the blast of the spell.  
  
Captain Commando landed in front of Cid, Cid then did a vertical strike with his spear which Captain Commando blocked by raising both of his arms. Cid tried to force Captain Commando down but he was strong. They stood there in a stalemate for a moment but then the Captain's gauntlets began to glow. The Captain smiled at Cid then his gauntlets exploded with power knocking Cid through the air. Cid was stunned for a moment as he lay on the ground, but quickly came to his senses as he saw Captain Commando running toward him. Cid quickly got up.  
  
"CAPTAIN CORRIDOR!"  
  
Captain Commando struck the ground with his fist and a wave of electrical energy came toward Cid. Cid leapt over the energy just as it came to him. He landed in front of Captain Commando and stuck his Spear into the ground and prepared his Hyper Jump limit break. Cid channeled his energy through his spear and into the ground. He then pulled his spear from the ground and leapt back up in the air. The energy he channeled into the ground then erupted into a big explosion shooting Captain Commando into the air.  
  
"Have a nice flight. Courtesy of Highwind Airlines!"  
  
Sho and Jennety doubled teamed Vincent. Vincent pulled out his gun, the Death Penalty and fired a few shots at Sho but he blocked the bullets with his katana. Sho leapt high into the air and did an overhead strike at Vincent. Vincent blocked the strike with his claw gauntlet. He aimed his gun directly at Sho's chest and fired which blasted him far back. Jennety got behind Vincent and threw a dagger at him. Vincent sensed this and deflected it with his claw gauntlet. Taking aim with his weapon again he fired at Jennety. Jennety was very quick he dodged the bullets and continued to rush toward Vincent. Vincent thought fast and activated his Enemy Skill Materia. He activated the skill Flamethrower.  
  
"Try dodging this!"  
  
As soon as Jennety got in range Vincent shot him with the Flamethrower skill. It was a constant stream of fire that Vincent swept from side to side with his hand. Jennety ran right into this and it set his bandages on fire. Jennety ran around franticly then he did the stop, drop, and roll technique to put the fires out.  
  
Hoover kept Barret at bay with a barrage of weapon fire. Hoover had several guns mounted to his robotic suit and Barret couldn't get close to him.  
  
"Hahaha, I bet you wish you had more than that little gun on your arm, huh?" laughed Hoover  
  
He continued to fire off his guns and Barret ran around taking cover behind whatever he could.  
  
"This little gun is all I'm gonna need" replied Barret.  
  
Barret waited for the right moment then he shot a large blast of energy at the ground in front of Hoover. Dust went up in the air stunning Hoover for a few moments. Hoover began to cough and stopped firing his guns. Barret took advantage of this and began charging up his Big Shot limit break.  
  
"It is nap time for you little man" said Barret  
  
Barret shot the large ball of plasma from his gun at the chest of Hoover's robotic suit. Hoovers suit began to spark and malfunction, then it just shut down.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"This guy is too quick!"  
  
Irvine shot at Strider but he teleported around him every time he shot. Zell was not too far away and he was fighting Guy. Strider teleported directly above Irvine and slashed him from over head. Irvine blocked the strike by holding his rifle horizontally. Irvine was able to push Striders sword away and cast a spell.  
  
"Slow"  
  
The spell slowed Strider down a lot.  
  
"What the?!?" said Strider in amazement.  
  
He could not move as fast it was almost as if he was moving in slow motion. Irvine cast another spell.  
  
"Thundaga"  
  
The lightning spell hit Strider hard putting him out of commission for a while.  
  
Zell and Guy went at it expertly blocking each others attacks and countering. Zell unleashed a furious combo of punches that Guy blocked with ease.  
  
"Not bad for a beginner" said Guy.  
  
"Beginner?!? I got your beginner right here!" yelled Zell as he kicked at Guy.  
  
Guy dodged the kick and followed up with a kick to Zell's chest. It connected and Zell stumbled a little.  
  
"I think I know his weakness. He gets mad pretty easily. I'll keep making fun of him" thought Guy.  
  
"I've seen white belts throw better kicks than that!" said Guy out loud.  
  
"What?!? I'm gonna pound you for that"  
  
Zell ran at Guy forgetting all technique he just rushed him with anger. Guy took advantage of Zell's momentum and threw him over his shoulder. Zell hit the ground hard.  
  
"Piece of Cake" thought Guy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aya shot several blasts of parasite energy at Jill. Jill was able to dodge them and get close to Aya.  
  
"Take this!" yelled Jill as she punched Aya.  
  
Aya kicked at Jill but Jill blocked it and punched at Aya again. Jill's punch would have connected only her fist seemed to be stopped by some invisible shield.  
  
"It's a protect spell!" yelled Rinoa in the distance.  
  
She had cast protect on Aya to guard her against physical attacks.  
  
"Thanks!" shouted Aya to Rinoa.  
  
Aya then shot a bolt of parasite energy at close range at Jill. Jill was knocked back several feet and stunned.  
  
"Now that's cheap. Almost as cheap as that blouse you're wearing" said Jill.  
  
"Ok time to shut you up"  
  
Aya concentrated then shot a large stream of parasite energy at Jill. Jill couldn't move and the energy came straight at her.  
  
"KIKOKEN!"  
  
Chun Li came out of nowhere and stood between Jill and the energy. She shot a large blue ball of energy that cut through Aya's energy and hit Aya hard. Aya was knocked back at the impact of this attack. Apparently the protect spell couldn't stop ki attacks.  
  
"Thanks Chun" said Jill lying on the ground.  
  
"No problem, I think we know how to break through their barrier spells now."  
  
Tifa went over to Aya and cast Cure 3 on her. This healed her wounds some.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll get that woman that did this Aya."  
  
Tifa then looked toward Chun Li and yelled to her.  
  
"Hey you! Want to go a few rounds with me?"  
  
Chun Li then looked at Tifa and spoke.  
  
"I guess you want to end up like your friend?"  
  
"We'll see about that" said Tifa as she got into her fighting stance.  
  
Chun Li walked up to Tifa and got into her fighting stance as well. The two women warriors stared at each other for a while then in a flash began fighting. Chun Li's legs moved faster than anyone Tifa had ever fought before. It was tough blocking her kicks but somehow she managed. Chun Li kept up the offensive not really giving Tifa the chance to attack. Tifa finally managed to dodge one of Chun Li's kicks. This gave Tifa the chance to attack while Chun Li was off guard. Tifa came in with two punches to Chun's face which she blocked and a low sweep kick. Chun Li lifted her leg up to dodge the sweep and kicked Tifa in the stomach.  
  
Tifa shrugged off the attack and Chun Li came in with a punch to Tifa's face. Tifa ducked under the attack and grabbed Chun Li by the waste taking her down. Tifa straddled Chun Li and punched her twice but then Chun Li blocked the other punches. Chun Li then grabbed and pulled Tifa's long hair.  
  
"OUUCH!" yelled Tifa as Chun Li continued to pull at her hair.  
  
"See that's why I keep my hair tied up. It becomes a weapon for you enemy" said Chun Li.  
  
Chun Li pushed Tifa off of her and the two stood a few feet away from each other.  
  
"Ready for another round?" said Tifa  
  
"Of course" said Chun Li  
  
The two women rushed toward each other and continued to fight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'll stop you from casting that magic."  
  
Cammy ran toward Rinoa trying to stop her from casting support magic. Rinoa was not much of a fighter and knew she couldn't take Cammy head on. She continued to cast attack spells like Thundaga and Firaga at Cammy but she dodged them easily.  
  
Cammy was getting close to Rinoa when she jumped through the air with her arms outstretched spiraling toward Rinoa.  
  
"CANNON DRILL!" shouted Cammy as she hit Rinoa.  
  
Squall saw Rinoa get hit and ran to help her.  
  
"SONIC BOOM!"  
  
Squall felt like he was hit by a strong gust of wind. It hit him hard and knocked him to the ground. Squall looked up to see Guile standing over him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Guile.  
  
"These people have abilities I've never seen before" thought Squall.  
  
Squall unsheathed his gun blade the Lionheart and began to attack Guile but he dodged his attacks easily. Squall did an overhead strike and Guile caught the blade between the palms of his hands.  
  
"Maybe a Guardian Force can help" thought Squall  
  
Squall pulled the trigger of his gun blade and the blast of ammunition knocked Guile back. Then he concentrated on his Guardian Force.  
  
"Ifrit" Squall thought in his mind.  
  
Suddenly Ifrit the fire demon appeared out of nowhere. Ifrit had long horns and fur. His fangs and claws glistened as he roared amidst a column of fire. Guile looked at Ifrit in amazement.  
  
"Impressive but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put his fire out. SONIC HURRICANE!"  
  
Guile stretched his arms out and then crossed them in front of him. A huge gust of wind began to blow and encircle Guile. Ifrit flew toward Guile in a raging inferno only to have most of his flames put out by Guiles winds. Ifrit was then blown aside by the winds. Ifrit hit the ground several feet away and then disappeared.  
  
"What!?! Guardian Forces don't work on them?"  
  
Squall had not seen a human beat one of his Guardian Forces since Seifer destroyed Odin a while back. These warriors were too strong for Guardian Forces.  
  
"What other tricks do you have for me?" said Guile.  
  
Rinoa saw what happened to Squalls GF and thought maybe summoning a more powerful GF would help. Cammy was still attacking her and Rinoa was hanging in there as best as she could. Cammy kicked and Rinoa grabbed her leg and tripped her, a move Zell taught her a while back. Cammy fell and Rinoa took the opportunity to summon a GF.  
  
"Bahamut" Rinoa thought as she summoned the great Dragon King.  
  
The sky went black and Bahamut came soaring out of the sky. The large dragon hovered over the battlefield. It then charged up its Mega Flare attack which was a large blast of energy that it shot from its mouth.  
  
"Hey Cammy I got this one" yelled X in the distance.  
  
X charged up his buster gun and then shot a tremendous blast into Bahamut's mouth. Bahamut roared in pain and fell to the earth. The ground trembled as he hit the ground then he vanished.  
  
"Rinoa, don't summon GF's they won't work on them!" yelled Squall.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cloud tried to get to the orb on the altar but he was stopped by Dante.  
  
"You're not getting it that easy" said Dante pulling his sword off his back.  
  
Cloud pulled his humongous sword the Ultima Weapon off of his back and got into his fighting stance.  
  
"Maybe easier than you think" said Cloud.  
  
Dante didn't reply he just advanced to Cloud with great speed that surprised Cloud. He unleashed a barrage of swift attacks that Cloud barely managed to block.  
  
"He's fast" thought Cloud  
  
Cloud pushed Dante back with his sword then started his own offensive. Clouds hard swings knocked Dante around a bit.  
  
"He's a lot stronger than I expected" thought Dante.  
  
Dante evaded Clouds overhead strike and Cloud struck the ground with his sword. Dante jumped very high into the air.  
  
"Huh?!?" Cloud was surprised at how agile Dante was.  
  
Dante sheathed his sword while he ascended into the air and pulled out a pair of pistols. Dante shot at Cloud from the air and Cloud deflected the bullets with his large sword. Dante landed on the ground several feet away from Cloud and unsheathed his sword again.  
  
The two warriors ran at each other at full speed. Cloud did a horizontal slash at Dante that he blocked. Dante pushed away Cloud's sword and followed up with a diagonal slash. Dante and Cloud's swords locked and they stood there in a stalemate. Cloud could see Red XIII over Dante's shoulder.  
  
"Red, get the orb quick!"  
  
Red ran as fast as he could. He dodged lots of gun fire and lasers and jumped on top of the altar. He grabbed the orb with his mouth. Cloud looked at Dante and smiled.  
  
"See ya around"  
  
Cloud pushed Dante back and cast his Exit magic. The entire Square team disappeared along with the orb.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Dante.  
  
The Capcom team stood there confused. All of the people they had been fighting had vanished into thin air.  
  
Far away Zael and Raimuz watched the entire fight.  
  
"I am extremely impressed by them all" said Zael.  
  
"Indeed, it seems that your team has won the first round. Which team will be the one to destroy both the universes?"  
  
Zael and Raimuz laughed and were amused with the mischief they were causing.  
  
(End of Chapter 3. How will the Clash of Heroes go? Stay tuned for the next chapters.) 


	4. Chapter 4: Regroup

Chapter 4: Regroup  
  
"Where did they go?" asked Chun Li.  
  
She and the others from the Capcom side were stunned and confused at the disappearance of their enemies. They had vanished into thin air and had taken the orb with them.  
  
"They got the orb" said Dante.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Sakura.  
  
"We need to head back to our base and regroup. Lets tend to any wounded and plan our next move" said Guile.  
  
Everyone agreed with Guile and they all made their way back to the base. They discussed the fight and started planning what should be done next.  
  
"Did any of the people you fought have strange abilities? The person I fought was able to slow me down with some type of spell" said Strider.  
  
Chun Li then spoke about her fight.  
  
"Yes, some of them have magical abilities such as barriers and I saw a few do fire and thunder spells. I noticed that ki attacks break through their barriers though."  
  
X came from the machine room in the tower with information on the location of the other orbs.  
  
"The monitor in the tower is picking up two orbs, one of them is in a place called Enix Tower and its northeast of here. The other is southeast of here in a place called COM Cave. I believe that we should send two teams after them and cover more ground"  
  
X proposed his idea to the entire Capcom team. They had spent most of their day resting, repairing and healing any cuts and bruises. They focused now on making groups to go after the remaining orbs. Dante also had an idea that he wanted to present to the group.  
  
"What about the orb that they already have? We should create a group to attack their base. Chances are they will send groups out to find the orbs themselves. I'm assuming that they will try to guard their orb in their base."  
  
"Dante, would you be willing to lead an attack group on their base? Asked Guile.  
  
"Yes, I'll do it. Who wants to join the attack group?"  
  
Dante looked around the group for volunteers.  
  
"I'll go with you, cutie."  
  
Morrigan stood up and walked over to Dante.  
  
"We'll help you as well"  
  
Captain Commando and the rest of the Commando Squad volunteered.  
  
"Hoover, is your suit fully functioning now?" asked Dante.  
  
Hoover pulled the pacifier out of his mouth and spoke.  
  
"Yeah, it should be ok. X helped me fix it up."  
  
Cammy and B.B. Hood decided to volunteer next.  
  
"I'm ready to go" said Cammy.  
  
"I'll do it" said B.B. Hood.  
  
Guile continued on with the group formations.  
  
"Ok, so the attack team consists of Dante, Morrigan, Captain Commando, Sho, Jennety, Hoover, Cammy, and B.B. Hood. Who wants to go after the orb in COM cave with me?"  
  
Chun Li, Ryu, Ken, Sakura, and Zangief volunteered to join Guile. Jill led the team going to Enix tower. Her group consisted of Guy, Maki, Hayato, Strider, and X. After separating into three groups the Capcom team began their missions.  
  
Meanwhile in the Square base the Square team teleported into their base with the use of Cloud's exit materia. They healed up with several Curaga and Cure 3 spells and discussed the fight. They also made plans on what they should do next.  
  
"Whoa that was a wild ride, ya? What was that?"  
  
Wakka was amazed at how the entire group was instantly teleported to their base.  
  
"That was exit magic" said Cloud.  
  
"So you guys can use magic too, huh? There are mages on our world that could do some of the magic I saw you do. My friend Lulu is very good with it and Yuna used to be able to summon Aeons like Squall and Rinoa did."  
  
"Aeons?" asked Squall.  
  
"Yeah you know like Bahamut and Ifrit I saw you summon them in the fight. Are you a summoner on your world or something?" asked Wakka.  
  
"Well on our world we call them Guardian Forces. I guess we really do come from the same universe. Some of the same magic spells and techniques exist on our worlds" said Squall.  
  
"What about the techniques of the ones we fought today? They did some pretty amazing things too" said Red.  
  
"Yeah, some of their attacks can even break through our barrier spells" said Tifa.  
  
"So from now on we can't underestimate them. Now we need to focus on getting the other orbs. Cid where are they?" said Cloud.  
  
"The machine shows two orbs one in a place called Enix tower and the other in COM cave. So who is going where?  
  
"What about the orb we have now? We need to protect it. We should have a group to defend it just in case" said Vincent.  
  
"Good Idea, Vincent will you lead it?" asked Cloud  
  
"Yes Cloud I'll do it. Who else will help defend the orb?"  
  
"I'll volunteer" Aya raised her hand  
  
"So will I" said Red  
  
"We'll help too."  
  
Kou, Sion, and Volt decided to help defend as well as Zell and Quistis.  
  
"Well someone has to do it" said Quistis.  
  
"So, the defending group is decided who wants to come with me to Enix tower?" asked Cloud.  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Tifa, Barret, and Cid decided to go with Cloud to Enix tower. The group to COM cave consisted of Seifer, Wakka, Yuffie, Rikku, Selphie, and Irvine. After separating into their three groups the Square team began their missions.  
  
COM cave was located deep in the forests on the eastern end of the Floating Island. The entrance of the cave stuck out of the side of a hill that was adjacent to a small stream. Inside the cave was one of the orbs of power. The Capcom group got there first and were about to enter the cave.  
  
"This must be it. Be careful." said Guile to his group.  
  
Guile, Chun Li, Ryu, Ken, Sakura, and Zangief prepared to enter the cave when suddenly they heard howling all around them.  
  
"Wolves?" asked Ryu.  
  
The group looked into the forest and saw several glowing eyes watching them. Then a pack of wolf like creatures emerged from the foliage. The creatures looked like wolves but they were almost as big as bears. They surrounded the group and bared their fangs.  
  
"Let's just think of this as training" said Chun Li as the entire group got into their fighting stances.  
  
There were seven wolves that surrounded the group. Two rushed at Zangief but he made quick work of them. He grabbed the first wolf by the neck as it lunged at him. The other wolf tried to rush him but he hurled the first wolf directly into it.  
  
"Like wrestling bears back home!" said Zangief.  
  
"SHORYUKEN"  
  
Ryu hit one of the wolves with the dragon punch and sent it flying back. Behind him a wolf repeatedly slashed at Sakura. She evaded the strikes and countered with a kick to beast's snout. The wolf wimpered and ran off.  
  
"Yaaah!"  
  
Ken jump kicked a wolf that was about to attack Chun Li from behind.  
  
"You have to watch out" said Ken.  
  
Chun Li then pushed Ken out of the way and punched a wolf that was about to attack him from behind.  
  
"Maybe YOU should watch out" said Chun Li.  
  
The last wolf circled Guile as if waiting for the right moment to attack.  
  
"Come and get it" said Guile.  
  
The beast lunged at him and Guile did his Somersault Kick which caught it right in the chin. All the wolves had been beaten. They weren't used to going after prey that fought back so they slumped off into the forest to lick their wounds.  
  
"That wasn't so bad" said Sakura  
  
Then another voice yelled to them from the hill above the cave  
  
"Your troubles have just started" yelled Seifer from the hill above the cave.  
  
Wakka, Yuffie, Rikku, Selphie, and Irvine stood along side Seifer directly above the cave entrance.  
  
"Hmm, are you guys willing to fight or are you going to use your magic to run away again?" asked Guile.  
  
"Whatever we'll see who is running in a few minutes. Wakka you ready to blitz?" said Seifer  
  
"Of course brudda, my mind is always on the game."  
  
Wakka spun his blitzball on one finger and it began to pick up great speed. The ball began to spark with lightning as Wakka unleashed his Element Reels Overdrive. Wakka punted the lightning blitzball into the middle of the Capcom group.  
  
"Woo Hah!" he yelled as the Capcom group scattered to get away from ball.  
  
The blitzball hit the ground and sent out a big electric shock. Guile and the others barely escaped it. Wakka's blitzball bounced off of the ground and returned to his hand. The Square team then jumped off of the hill and prepared to fight.  
  
Seifer immediately charged at Guile with his gun blade.  
  
"So now I have to fight another guy that can't decide whether he wants to use a gun or a sword" said Guile.  
  
"Look at your hairdo. You can't decide whether you want a mohawk or a mullet" said Seifer  
  
Seifer swung and slashed his gun blade at Guile but he was much too quick. Guile dodged each swing. Then Seifer lunged forward and attempted to thrust his gun blade into him. Guile sidestepped him and kicked the gun blade out of his hand. Seifers gun blade flew through the air and landed on the ground a few feet away. Seifer ran to recover his weapon but Guile was a step ahead of him and kicked it away from him.  
  
"You shouldn't rely so much on your weapons boy."  
  
"Who are you calling boy!"  
  
Seifer stepped back and prepared to cast a Firaga spell at Guile.  
  
"SONIC BOOM!"  
  
Guile shot his sonic boom attack right before Seifer could finish the spell. It connected with Seifer like a freight train hurling him through the air. Seifer crashed to the ground hard and was unable to move.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"YAHH!"  
  
Selphie yelled and swung her nunchaku at Chun Li. Selphie could not hit her, she evaded every attack.  
  
"Hold Still!" shouted Selphie.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
  
Chun Li stood still while Selphie swung her nuchaku. Chun Li grabbed the end of Selphie's nunchaku with one hand. Then she delivered a hard and fast kick to Selphie's midsection that knocked the wind out of her. Irvine saw Selphie go down and tried to help her.  
  
"Selphie!"  
  
Irvine pointed his rifle at Chun Li only to have it kicked out of his hand.  
  
"No guns aloud"  
  
Ryu had kicked the gun from Irvine's hand. He then grabbed Irvine and threw him. Irvine hit the ground hard as his cowboy hat flew off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You again? I'm so sick of you!" Yuffie yelled at Sakura.  
  
"The feelings mutual."  
  
Yuffie hurled her weapon at Sakura and she dodged it. Yuffie's weapon flew past Sakura and started to return to Yuffie's hand. Sakura crouched down quickly and grabbed a handful of dirt. She then ran toward Yuffie and threw the dirt in Yuffies' eyes.  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
Yuffie rubbed her eyes and Sakura got out of the way of the returning ninja star. Yuffie could not see. Then she remembered that her weapon was returning to her. Yuffie blindly jumped out of the way as fast as she could. Her weapon whizzed by her and the spinning blades cut Yuffie's shoulder.  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
Yuffie fell to the ground clutching her bleeding shoulder.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Take this!"  
  
Wakka threw his blitzball at Zangief with a large amount of force. The ball connected with Zangief and knocked him to the ground, but Zangief quickly bounced back up.  
  
"Whoa, that shot would have knocked out a behemoth, ya?"  
  
"You can't defeat the mighty Zangief with a puny toy!"  
  
Zangief charged at Wakka but Rikku stopped him.  
  
"I got a toy that can stop you."  
  
Rikku mixed two power spheres together to make a Frag Grenade. She threw the grenade in front of Zangief and it exploded throwing him back.  
  
"HADOKEN!"  
  
Ryu and Ken shot their fireball's at Wakka and Rikku. The Square team was incapacitated which left the orb ready for the Capcom team to take.  
  
"Looks like their all put out of commission. I'll run in and get the orb keep an eye on them" said Guile.  
  
Guile ran into the cave and grabbed the orb from the altar inside. Its light shined brightly in the darkness of the cave. The Capcom team had gotten the orb and were about to leave. They looked at the Square team lying on the ground.  
  
"Guile, they are just kids. Are they really bad like that Raimuz guy said?" asked Chun Li  
  
"I don't know. I didn't really trust that guy anyway. You're right they don't look like evil warriors, but we can't take that chance. We have to get the orbs first."  
  
Sakura looked at Yuffie on the ground. She noticed that she was a young girl probably close to her age. Yuffie cast a Cure 3 spell on herself that stopped most of the bleeding, but she was still in a little bit of pain.  
  
"I'm sorry" whispered Sakura.  
  
Sakura then left with her teammates.  
  
"She's sorry?" thought Yuffie to herself.  
  
A few minutes after the Guile and the others left the COM cave the Square team started casting Cure spells on each other.  
  
"Dammit, they got the orb. We failed, you know?"  
  
Wakka was very angry at not getting the orb.  
  
"I'm really starting to think that we shouldn't be removing these orbs and that we shouldn't be fighting those people" said Yuffie.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rikku.  
  
"It's just everything about this situation is odd. The guy that told us about the orbs . . . well he was a little shady and these people . . . they don't really seem bad . . .they are kind of like us."  
  
Meanwhile Cloud, Tifa, Rinoa, Squall, Barret, and Cid arrived at Enix Tower. The Silver colored tower ascended high into the sky. A bright light could be seen shining from the window of the highest room.  
  
"That has to be the orb" said Cloud.  
  
The group stared at the tower for a moment then proceeded. Stone steps led up to the base of the tower and the entrance was a tall metal door. The group stopped when they heard a loud screech from the sky. Looking up they saw a giant bird swooping down on them.  
  
"Scatter!" yelled Cloud as the bird swooped down on them.  
  
The group scattered and ran out of the way. It looked like the bird was trying to grab at least one of them and fly off. It then turned around and made another pass at them.  
  
"It looks almost like a Zu" said Cloud.  
  
"I got it!" Rinoa jumped up and cast a spell on the giant bird.  
  
"Blind"  
  
The spell struck the bird in its eyes and blinded it. The bird flailed around blindly and flew directly into the large metal door knocking it down. The bird then got up and flew away.  
  
"That spell will wear off eventually. I bet it will think twice about coming here again" said Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah and you even got the door open for us" said Tifa.  
  
The group walked through the broken metal door and found themselves in a long hallway with many strange writings on the walls.  
  
"What do these mean?" said Tifa  
  
She investigated the symbols on the wall as the group proceeded down the hallway. They were written in some strange language but most of the symbols were pictures that could be made out. On one of the walls were pictures of people standing in front of some type of portal. The next picture showed them coming out a portal on the other side. Further down the hall was a picture of the floating island.  
  
"Is that the island we are on now?" said Tifa.  
  
The picture of the floating island stood between two other pictures. On both sides of the island were several circular objects that looked like planets. Pictures of four orbs were placed above the picture of the island and it seemed to connect both of the groups of planets.  
  
"Are those the orbs?" asked Squall.  
  
"I don't know but I'm really starting to think that taking these orbs is something that we shouldn't be doing" said Rinoa.  
  
The group reached the end of the hallway and approached a platform that looked like an elevator.  
  
"Is it powered?" said Cloud.  
  
Cid looked at the platform for a few minutes and found a power switch.  
  
"I think this is it."  
  
Cid flipped the switch and the elevator powered up. The group got on the platform and ascended into the towers upper room.  
  
"Is anyone getting a bad feeling about all this?" said Tifa.  
  
"I am" said Rinoa.  
  
"I never trusted that purple freak Zael in the first place" said Cid.  
  
"You're, right but what choice do we have. If our universe is in danger then we have to get the orbs. It's too late to turn back now. There ain't no gettin' off of this train we're on" said Barret.  
  
Cloud and Tifa looked at Barret because they knew he loved to use that train saying a lot.  
  
"Barret you were just waiting for the opportunity to use that train quote weren't you" said Cloud.  
  
". . . Yeah . . . I was" said Barret.  
  
The group got to the top room of Enix tower. It had several windows around it that one could see the entire island from. The orb sat on top of an altar radiating its brilliant light. Cloud walked up to the altar and removed the orb.  
  
"This was easy enough" said Cloud.  
  
"Let's stay on our toes. We haven't made it out of here yet" said Squall.  
  
"Is he always so serious?" whispered Cloud to Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah pretty much"  
  
They all got back on the platform and went back down to the main hall. Once they got out of the tower they were surprised by the Capcom group.  
  
"Hand over the orb and no one gets hurt"  
  
Jill ordered them to hand over the orb. She pointed her Beretta at Cloud who was holding the orb.  
  
"I'll just teleport us out of here" thought Cloud  
  
Cloud then tried to use his Exit Magic put the spell failed.  
  
"What?!?" said Cloud.  
  
X saw the confused look on Cloud's face and smiled.  
  
"I guess you're trying to cast that little spell to run away again aren't you? I picked up the frequency your spell used to teleport you all the first time and I'm jamming it now.  
  
The blue robot pointed his buster gun at Cloud and the others.  
  
"You're not getting away this time. Just give us the orb and maybe we'll go easy on you."  
  
"Fine, if it's a fight you want then, bring it on blue man!" yelled Barret.  
  
When Barret yelled that a fight ensued. Barret shot a blast of plasma at X. X canceled it out by shooting at the blast.  
  
"That all you got?" said X  
  
"Just getting warmed up" said Barret.  
  
Barret prepared his ultimate limit break, the Catastrophe. He aimed his gun arm at the ground and shot a constant stream of plasma. The propulsion shot him up very high into the air. Barret concentrated his energy and aimed his gun at X. Barret then shot a massive stream of energy at X from the air. The energy came at X very fast.  
  
"Whoa"  
  
X charged up his Buster Gun and shot a large burst of energy at Barret's energy hoping to cancel it out, but it was no use. Barret's energy was just too much. It quickly absorbed X's energy and struck him head on.  
  
"AARGH!"  
  
X was nearly engulfed in the energy blast. Barret came down from the sky and landed on his feet.  
  
"Looks like you're going to have a big repair bill."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cid blocked Maki's attacks with his spear. She went on the offensive, striking at Cid with her tonfa's.  
  
"I normally don't like hitting girls, but I'm going to make an exception with you."  
  
"Whatever you say" said Maki  
  
Maki swung her tonfa at Cid's head and he ducked under the attack. Cid then pushed Maki back with his spear.  
  
"I can't call the Highwind so this will have to do" thought Cid  
  
Maki was caught off guard by Cid's Big Brawl limit break. (*His second best limit break, the Highwind being the best) Maki was hit several times as Cid unleashed a furious combo with his spear.  
  
"I won't hit her with the tip of my spear" thought Cid.  
  
Cid held back the power of the attack considerably because he didn't want to hurt the girl too badly. Maki couldn't fight back any more after Cid's limit break.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Guy saw his sister in law get hit by Cid. He ran over to help her as fast as he could but Tifa blocked his way.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To help my sister in law get out of my way"  
  
Guy got into his fighting stance and then Tifa got into hers. Guy began the fight with roundhouse kick to Tifa's face. She blocked and punched at Guy with her right hand. Guy grabbed her arm and kicked her again. Tifa was disoriented and the kick struck her in the midsection. That blow took a little out of Tifa but she shook it off. Guy came in with punch to Tifa's face which she barely blocked.  
  
"He's really good. It's now or never" thought Tifa.  
  
Tifa kicked Guy which threw him back some. She then started her limit break combo. Tifa rushed at Guy with the first part of her Limit Break. Tifa did a quick combo of punches that Guy blocked. She then did a Somersault kick that struck guy in the chin followed by a spinning kick to guys jaw. Tifa stopped her limit break right there. Guy hit the floor and didn't fight anymore.  
  
"No need to keep going" she thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jill punched at Rinoa but Rinoa's Protect magic blocked every punch. Rinoa cast an Aero spell that twirled lots of dust and gravel around like a whirlwind. Most of the dust flew into Jill's eyes. Rinoa cast another Aero spell that knocked her off of her feet and blew her several feet back. Jill would have hit the ground hard but Strider caught her. After making sure Jill was ok Strider ran toward Rinoa ready to strike her. Squall stopped him.  
  
Squall blocked Striders attack and the two went at with a series of slashes and blocks. Striders attacks were swift but Squall was able to keep up with him. Strider did a diagonal slash which Squall blocked. Their swords were locked in a stalemate for a moment. Then Strider teleported leaving Squall confused. Strider teleported behind Squall and was about to strike him with a vertical slash. Squall swung his gunblade behind him and fired it. The round of ammunition pushed Strider back. Then Squall turned around and cast a Firaga spell at Strider. The spell exploded in front of Strider knocking him to the ground.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hand over that orb spiky or else"  
  
Hayato threatened Cloud and pulled out his plasma sword and Cloud unsheathed the Ultima Weapon sword off of his back.  
  
"Come and get it" said Cloud.  
  
Hayato lunged at Cloud with an over head strike. Cloud blocked the strike with his sword in a horizontal position and pushed Hayato's sword up. Cloud then did a horizontal slash to Hayato's chest but he blocked it. Hayato kicked Cloud and prepared his special attack.  
  
"RASETSUZAN!"  
  
"Nice but not enough" said Cloud.  
  
Cloud cast an Ultima spell. The green haze of energy flowed toward Hayato, absorbing the energy of his attack. Hayato watched in amazement as his energy attacked dissipated a second later he was hit by the Ultima spell.  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
Hayato fell to the ground in pain from the spell.  
  
The Square team looked around at the Capcom team. They had defeated them and they were all lying on the ground.  
  
"I think they've had enough lets move out" said Cloud.  
  
Cloud and the others left quickly. Along the way the Tifa expressed her concerns over the situation with Cloud.  
  
"Cloud I really don't feel right about this. Those pictures in the tower really disturbed me."  
  
"I know what you mean Tifa, but I just don't know what we can do now. Maybe we will find something out soon."  
  
"I felt really bad for the guy I fought at the tower. He was just trying to help the girl Cid was fighting. He said it was his sister in law. I just don't know these people don't seem like the evil type that wants to destroy a universe. They aren't that much different from us."  
  
Tifa held her head down as the group made their way back to the base. Cloud put his arm around her and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Tifa, you know I hate to see you worry. Everything is going to be ok, alright? We'll make it out of this.  
  
"Ok Cloud. Thanks"  
  
Zael and Raimuz observed them all from above the island.  
  
"This is getting interesting. It seems they are getting more and more suspicious" said Raimuz.  
  
"True, but even if they do find out the truth we can have fun destroying them" said Zael.  
  
(*End of Chapter 4) 


	5. Chapter 5: Holding Down The Fort

Chapter 5: Holding down the Fort  
  
Meanwhile a battle is about to take place at the Square base.  
  
"Dante, it looks like they don't have many people left in the base. There are only a few left to defend it."  
  
Hoover looked at the Square base through a binocular device that was attached to his robot suit. The Capcom attack team led by Dante observed their base from a nearby hillside.  
  
"Good, we have to hit them fast and hard. Catch them off guard. I'll find the orb make sure you keep the others really busy" said Dante.  
  
"Oh, I'll keep them really busy" said Morrigan  
  
She put her hands on her hips and bit the bottom of her lips as she gave Dante a seductive look.  
  
"Doesn't she ever stop flirting?" thought Dante  
  
The group moved to the forest near the Square base's front gate. Red XIII stood watch on the high wall, but the Capcom team did a very good job of remaining hidden until the right moment.  
  
"Captain, do your thing" said Dante.  
  
"Of course" said Captain Commando.  
  
Captain Commando charged up his gauntlets, electrical energy swirled around them. He ran from the covering of the forest toward the large metal gate at the front of the base.  
  
"CAPTAIN CORRIDOR!"  
  
Captain Commando struck the ground with both fists that sent a surge of energy toward the gate which knocked it down.  
  
"Now, let's hit them hard!" shouted Dante.  
  
The rest of the group ran through the gates ready to attack. Red saw the gate fall and the attackers rush through the gate.  
  
"Oh no! We are under attack!" yelled Red.  
  
Red leapt from the high wall and pounced on top of Jennety as he came through the gate. Jennety pushed Red off of him. Red landed on his feet and prepared to attack Jennety again.  
  
"You won't get the orb. Not while I'm here" said Red  
  
"What are you? A talking dog?" said Jennety.  
  
"Hmm, a mummy with a baseball cap and throwing knives has the nerve to make fun of me" said Red.  
  
Red rushed at Jennety with his claws extended, but Jennety jumped over the attack. Flipping through the air Jennety landed behind Red. Jennety threw two knives at Red. Red evaded both knives and cast Fire 3. Having been hit by a fire attack before, Jennety did not want to set his bandages on fire again. He dodged the spell by leaping into the air again, but Red was directly on him this time. As soon as Jennety jumped Red ran forward and grabbed Jennety's foot with his mouth. Red's fangs sunk into Jennety's foot as he dragged him to the ground.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
Jennety slashed at Red cutting him on his shoulder. Red released Jennety's foot and jumped back. Jennety stood back up and the two stared at each other for a moment. Then they lunged at each other again for another round of attacks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Morrigan flew above the fight hurling fireballs at the enemy like before. Suddenly a blast of energy flew by her head.  
  
"Come on down!" yelled Aya  
  
She shot a few more blasts of Parasite energy at Morrigan.  
  
"SOUL FIST!"  
  
Morrigan shot fireballs from her fist that collided with the blasts canceling them out. She flew down to the ground to face Aya.  
  
"Aya, this ones mine. She and I have a little unfinished business"  
  
Quistis appeared from nowhere with her whip ready to fight. Aya agreed reluctantly and left the two to settle their differences.  
  
"Oh I see you healed up since our last encounter. Ready to hit the ground again?" laughed Morrigan.  
  
"Hmph, bring it on" said Quistis getting into her fighting stance.  
  
Morrigan laughed out loud, and then started to attack Quistis. Morrigan flew toward Quistis attempting to mow her down. Quistis rolled out of the way and as Morrigan passed Quistis lashed at her with her whip, the Save the Queen. Quistis's whip wrapped around Morrigan's waist and jerked her back like a dog on a leash. Morrigan hit the ground hard.  
  
"Now who is hitting the ground?" mocked Quistis.  
  
Morrigan was furious. She got off of the ground quickly and hurled a large fireball at Quistis. Quistis cast a Blizzaga spell at the fireball which absorbed it.  
  
"I'll take you out again" said Morrigan.  
  
Morrigan did the illusion technique she had done before. Both images of her rushed at Quistis.  
  
"(Sigh) There you go with that old technique, but I got it figured out now."  
  
Quistis cast a Thundaga spell behind her and it struck the real Morrigan.  
  
"Neither of them are the real you. Didn't realize that the first time" said Quistis.  
  
The thunder spell hit Morrigan and forced her to the ground.  
  
"If you're going to fight me you're going to have to come up with some new tricks" said Quistis.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You're really starting to annoy me little girl!"  
  
Volt got angry as B.B. Hood dodged each of his punches.  
  
"You're not a little girl, you're a devil. I saw you fight before. That's why I have no problem hurting you."  
  
"That is if you can catch me" said B.B.  
  
Volt punched at B.B.'s head and she ducked. He tried to punch her again and she evaded with a back flip.  
  
"Too slow! Now pay the price!"  
  
B.B pulled out a rocket launcher from her picnic basket and shot a rocket at Volt. Volt ran as fast as he could. Aya saw this and shot the rocket with her parasite energy.  
  
"Thanks" said Volt.  
  
"No problem. How does she fit all those firearms into that little basket?" asked Aya.  
  
"It's a family secret!" yelled B.B as she hurled several grenades in their direction.  
  
"Run!" shouted Volt as he and Aya barely avoided the blast.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sion ducked to avoid Sho's horizontal slash to his neck. Sho continued to slice at Sion with his katana and Sion evaded the attacks effortlessly. Sho did an overhead strike and Sion grabbed the hilt of his sword. The two struggled until finally Sion kicked Sho, pushing him away.  
  
"Kou how you holding up?" asked Sion.  
  
"Well the good thing about all this is the person beating me up this time is much more attractive" said Kou as Cammy continued to assault him.  
  
Cammy struck at Kou with impressive speed. She punched Kou in the stomach and then gave him a right hook to the jaw which made Kou stagger a bit.  
  
"I guess dinner and a movie is out, huh?" said Kou holding his face in pain.  
  
"It's safe to say that" said Cammy as she rushed at Kou again.  
  
Kou blocked Cammy's two punches to his face and her sidekick. Kou countered with a lightning fast kick that caught Cammy off guard. Kou's kick hit her in her stomach and she winced in pain. Kou moved toward her ready to attack her once more, but Cammy did a backflip kick that connected to Kou's chin. Kou reeled back and landed on the ground.  
  
"Well, at least she's attractive" said Kou to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Baby Hoover stood near the high wall and prepared the guns on his robotic suit. He planned to pick off the enemy from a distance. He targeted Quistis and was about to fire when Zell leapt from the wall and landed on the back of his suit.  
  
"Oh no you don't toddler!"  
  
Zell grabbed the controls just as Hoover was about to shoot Quistis. The shot missed her and Zell continued to wrestle with Hoover over control of the suit.  
  
"Stop that!" yelled Hoover  
  
"What are you going to do tell your mommy?" laughed Zell.  
  
"Nope, but you'll want yours when I'm done with you."  
  
Hoover made the large arms of the robot suit grab Zell and toss him off on the ground. Zell landed a few feet in front Hoover. When Zell looked up he saw a huge metal foot coming down to stomp on him. Zell rolled out of the way just in time.  
  
"Whoa!" yelled Zell as he barely avoided being smashed.  
  
Zell got up quickly but Hoover was right on him. Hoover grabbed Zell by the neck with the large robotic hands and started to choke the life out of him.  
  
"Want your mommy yet?" laughed Hoover as he continued to squeeze Zell's neck.  
  
Zell started to lose consciousness as the oxygen was shut off from his brain. Zell used his last bit of effort to cast a spell. All he could muster up was a weak spell since his mind was going numb.  
  
"Thunder" whispered Zell as he waved his hand and cast the weak spell.  
  
Today was Zell's lucky day. Although the thunder spell was weak it hit in the perfect place. The small spark of the thunder spell struck Hoovers control panel and caused his suit to malfunction for a moment. The hands released Zell and he fell to the ground gasping for air.  
  
"Dammit, somebodies always messin' up my suit!" shouted Hoover angrily.  
  
Zell ran to Hoover and kicked his machine as hard as he could which caused it to stumble a bit trying to maintain stability.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dante ran toward the castle but was stopped by Vincent.  
  
"I was hoping I'd get a chance to go a few more round with your spiky headed friend but I guess you'll have to do" said Dante pulling out his pistols.  
  
"You mean Cloud?" said Vincent as he pulled out his rifle the Death Penalty.  
  
"Dante get the orb I got this one!"  
  
Captain Commando came and started to attack Vincent.  
  
"I should have sent someone else to get the orb. I want to fight" thought Dante.  
  
Dante left the Captain and Vincent and ran into the castle to find the orb.  
  
Captain Commando started the fight with a huge offensive.  
  
"CAPTAIN KICK!"  
  
The Captain leapt into the air and did three aerial kicks on Vincent. Vincent managed to block the first two but the third connected with his face. Captain Commando followed up with a fierce punch that floored Vincent.  
  
"Let's heat things up a bit! CAPTAIN FLAME!"  
  
Captain Commando outstretched his arms and shot flames from his gauntlets. Vincent did not move. He let the flames strike him because he had the elemental fire combination equipped to his armor which absorbed fire attacks. The flames actually healed Vincent which surprised Captain Commando.  
  
"You look a little confused. Let's make you more confused."  
  
Vincent got up from the ground and cast confusion on Captain Commando. The Captain felt dizzy and everything felt like it was spinning around him.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Captain Commando suddenly felt the urge to attack himself. He began beating up on himself with his own attacks.  
  
"CAPTAIN CORRIDOR!"  
  
The Captain struck himself with his own energy attack which threw him into the air. He landed several feet away. Vincent looked at him for a moment then turned toward the castle.  
  
"It's time to catch the thief."  
  
Vincent ran into the castle in pursuit of Dante. He ran straight to the room where they had hidden the orb, but Dante was already there. Dante held the orb and was about to make his escape but Vincent blocked the door.  
  
"Good, I was hoping it wouldn't be this easy to walk in and get the orb. I need some action."  
  
Dante set the orb down, pulled out his pistols and Vincent pulled out his rifle.  
  
The two stared at each other. It was almost like one of those old western showdowns that one could watch on television. Vincent broke the silence and shot at Dante. Dante evaded the bullet and ran up the side of the wall. He jumped off the wall and almost seemed to hover over Vincent as he fired off a few rounds. Vincent deflected the bullets with his claw gauntlet and prepared to fire back but Dante was already upon him. In a split second Dante had put his guns up and unsheathed his sword. As Vincent tried to aim at him, Dante knocked Vincent's rifle out of his hands with his sword.  
  
Dante did a vertical slash which Vincent blocked with his gauntlet. Dante pushed Vincent back a little and tried to do an overhead slash. Vincent grabbed the hilt of Dante's sword and the two struggled. Dante and Vincent glared at each other as they wrestled for control of the sword. Suddenly, Vincent felt that power swell up in him. It was the power he could not control.  
  
"Chaos" thought Vincent as the power began to grow more and more inside of him.  
  
Vincent pushed Dante to the ground and began his transformation. Dante watched as Vincent's form began to shift and change. Vincent held himself like he was in pain. It looked almost as if he was trying to keep what was inside of him from coming out. Large bat-like wings began to spring from Vincent's back. His skin grew darker as his teeth turned into fangs and his hands to claws. Vincent had transformed into Chaos, a huge winged demon.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one with a bit of demon ancestry. You want to play like that? That's fine with me" said Dante as he stood up.  
  
Dante cast his sword aside and instantly transformed into a red winged demon. The two demons faced off against each other. Chaos roared and it seemed to shake the entire castle. It then lunged at Dante punching at him but Dante flew out of the way. Chaos punch missed and struck the ground which broke through the floor and left a large hole. Chaos looked up to see Dante hovering over him. Dante then shot large bolts of lightning at Chaos which knocked Chaos through the wall and into the next room. Chaos seemed unfazed by this as it stood up in the next room.  
  
Dante flew the crack in the wall and was ready to continue fighting, but Chaos had a surprise for him as he entered. Chaos did the Satan Slam attack which was a barrage of fireballs. They struck Dante and hurled him back into the first room. Chaos flew out of the room and hit Dante with a powerful blow to the face. Dante struck back hitting Chaos on its face. The two were like animals. They no longer thought about blocking or evading attacks they simply struck each other with all they had. Dante took flight again and Chaos followed him. They battled in the air swiping and slashing each other with their claws.  
  
Chaos slashed at Dante but he managed to move out of the way by flying higher. Dante then shot Chaos with a much larger bolt of energy which floored Chaos. Chaos fell from the air and hit the ground. Chaos lied there for a moment then changed back into Vincent. Vincent was very battered and bruised. Dante flew down to the ground and changed back into his normal form. He looked at Vincent lying there on the ground.  
  
"You're a worthy opponent. Sorry but I have to take this orb now."  
  
Dante walked over to the orb that miraculously didn't get damaged while the fight went on. He took it and put it in his coat pocket. He looked back on Vincent once more before and left the room. Then he ran back into the courtyard.  
  
"Everyone, retreat!" yelled Dante as he ordered his team to flee.  
  
They left the Square team's castle in ruins.  
  
Zael and Raimuz observed the events and laughed at how well their game was going.  
  
"Well, well the tides have changed Zael. It looks like my team has gotten closer to the grand prize of destroying both universes. The score is now 2 to 1."  
  
"Indeed, your team has made quite a comeback. This is turning out to be very amusing"  
  
(*End of Chapter 5. Well looks like the Capcom team has taken the lead right now. What will happen? Read the next chapter and find out!) 


	6. Chapter 6: Deceivers

Chapter 6: Deceivers  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Rinoa, Barret, Squall, and Cid returned to their base and found it in shambles.  
  
"What the hell!?!" yelled Cid as he ran inside the base.  
  
The rest of the group followed and saw that the place was a mess. It looked like several bombs had exploded there.  
  
"Volt what happened?" asked Cloud.  
  
"The people from the other universe attacked us and stole the orb. Most of us are ok. We just have a few scratches but Vincent got hurt pretty bad. They are healing him now inside the castle."  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Cid ran inside to check on their friend. Squall and Rinoa looked at the damage that was caused.  
  
"It looks like a tank came through this place" said Squall.  
  
"Not a tank. A little girl with a whole lot of explosives" said Volt.  
  
Vincent lied down on a bed inside the castle and had his wounds treated by Quistis and Red.  
  
"Luckily the Curaga spells have stopped most of the swelling" said Quistis.  
  
"Vincent should heal quickly because of the Jenova cells in his body. The person who did this must have been really tough to damage him so badly in his Chaos form" said Red.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Cid walked into the room.  
  
"Hey buddy, you alright?" asked Barret.  
  
"Who did this to you?" asked Cloud.  
  
Vincent raised his head slowly and spoke  
  
"I fought the man with silver hair."  
  
"Oh that guy! I'm gonna shove my spear up that pretty boy's ass!" yelled Cid  
  
"I have a spare Elixir that should heal him up really fast" said Tifa.  
  
She handed the Elixir to Quistis and she unscrewed the top of the bottle. Quistis held the bottle as Vincent drank it.  
  
"He should feel a lot better soon" said Tifa.  
  
"Did you all get the orb?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Yes, we have it" said Cloud.  
  
Then Zell ran into the room.  
  
"The other team just arrived and they don't look so hot" said Zell  
  
Cloud went out to the courtyard and saw Seifer, Wakka, Yuffie, Rikku, Selphie, and Irvine walking up. They didn't look to happy.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" asked Cloud.  
  
"We'll be ok. We don't have the orb though" said Seifer.  
  
"They attacked us and took our first orb. Our group got the orb in Enix tower and they got the orb in COM cave. They have 2 of the four orbs. We have to get this last orb before they do" said Cloud.  
  
The Square team spent the rest of the day healing all the cuts and bruises. Cid looked at the machine and discovered the location of the last orb.  
  
"The orb is in the middle of this island. Looks like it's in a temple or something" said Cid.  
  
"Ok, we have to get that orb first' said Cloud.  
  
The Square team made their way to the location of the last orb in full force.  
  
Meanwhile at the Capcom base.  
  
"Great we have 2 orbs. We have really turned this around" said Guile to the entire group  
  
"The next orb is located in the center of this island" said X  
  
"Well let's be the ones to get there first" said Guile.  
  
After making the necessary preparations the Capcom team proceeded to the location of the final orb. Sakura expressed her uneasiness about the situation with Ryu along the way.  
  
"Something just isn't right."  
  
"What is it Sakura?" asked Ryu.  
  
"It's everything. This whole thing just doesn't feel right. I feel as if we are doing more harm than good."  
  
"I think I understand. You feel bad for the girl you fought?"  
  
"Yeah, she looked like she was around my age. Most of them don't seem like they are all that bad. They look like they are trying to do the same thing we are doing."  
  
Sakura scratched the top of her head as she expressed her thoughts to Ryu.  
  
"We are almost there be ready!" yelled X from the front of the crowd.  
  
"It's time to put your feelings aside now. We must fight. If not then our world could be destroyed" said Ryu.  
  
"Yes, you're right. If our universe is in danger then we have to do something."  
  
Sakura composed herself and put her feelings behind her. The group approached a structure that stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest. The building looked like some sort of temple and was in the shape of a small Ziggurat. The entrance to the temple was rather small and it seemed that only one person could walk through it at a time. It was so small that certain people who were very large such as Volt or Zangief would not be able to fit into it at all.  
  
"Looks like only one person can fit in at a time" said Dante.  
  
Just as Dante said that the Square team burst into the clearing.  
  
"So you wanna mess up our base huh!?!? Now its time we messed you up!" yelled Cid as he led a charge against the Capcom team.  
  
"Dante, quick go in and get the orb! We can't let them get to it. We will hold them off" said Guile.  
  
Dante ran and crawled into the small entrance of the temple. His teammates then prepared to hold off the others.  
  
The Square team rushed the Capcom team and another battle of swords, magic, guns, fists, and lasers ensued. Cloud saw Dante enter the entrance to the temple and knew he had to get in there and stop him but most of the Capcom team blocked the way.  
  
"I need a path!" yelled Cloud.  
  
"One path coming right up" said Squall.  
  
Squall raised his gun blade high in the air and drew energy into it as he prepared his Blasting Zone limit break. A huge column of energy rushed from his gun blade and extended high into the air. Squall swung his gun blade forward into the crowd of Capcom warriors. They leapt out of the way of the massive energy and formed a neat little path which Cloud ran through.  
  
"Thanks buddy" said Cloud.  
  
"Sure" said Squall.  
  
Cloud ran through the gap in the crowd and made his way toward the temple as fast as he could. Cloud dodged Ki blasts, lasers, bullets, knives, and anything else that could possibly be thrown at him to stop him from getting to the temple. The only thing between him and the temple entrance was Guile.  
  
"You're not getting in here!" yelled Guile.  
  
"Wanna bet!" yelled Cloud.  
  
Cloud continued to run toward Guile not slowing down one bit.  
  
"SONIC BOOM!"  
  
Guile used his Sonic Boom attack and a rush of fast wind moved toward Cloud. Cloud unsheathed his sword and continued to run at Guile. Cloud charged energy into his sword as he ran at Guile then sliced his sword at Guile. A beam of energy shot from his sword.  
  
"Blade Beam!"  
  
The Blade Beam limit break shot straight through Guiles Sonic Boom and struck Guile. Guile was knocked down and Cloud ran past him and entered the temple.  
  
Meanwhile, Dante was already inside and ran down the long stone hallway of the temple.  
  
"The orb has to be here somewhere" said Dante.  
  
He ran to the end of the hall. It was a dead end or so it seemed.  
  
"There has to be another room here"  
  
He searched the walls at the dead end and suddenly felt a draft of air rush from behind one of them.  
  
"This is it"  
  
Dante pushed on the wall and he found that it was a hidden door. He opened it as far as he could and walked into the next room. It was a much larger room. The orb was on an altar at the far end of the room and several sets of columns were set up all around the room.  
  
"Jackpot"  
  
Dante ran toward the altar and got almost to it when he heard a voice.  
  
"You're gonna pay for what you did to Vincent."  
  
Dante turned around to see Cloud.  
  
"Cloud isn't it? Your demon friend told me your name. My name is Dante. Now that we have introduced ourselves lets finish where we left off. Before you ran off that is."  
  
Dante unsheathed his sword and Cloud walked further into the room. Cloud stopped a few feet in front of Dante and got his sword into its ready position.  
  
"Bring it" said Cloud.  
  
"Of course" said Dante.  
  
Dante didn't waste any time in "bringing it". He launched an assault on Cloud right away slashing at him like a maniac. Cloud blocked his attacks even though they were very fast. Dante did a vertical slash which Cloud blocked. He then did a horizontal slash which Cloud ducked under and countered with a horizontal slash to Dante's stomach. Dante jumped back and the slash missed. Cloud then did an overhead strike which Dante blocked by holding his sword horizontally. Dante pushed Cloud's sword up and thrust at Cloud. Cloud parried then thrust his sword at Dante but he evaded and stepped back a few feet.  
  
Cloud rushed at Dante and swung his sword at Dante's neck but he ducked. Cloud slashed diagonally at Dante but he evaded that as well. Dante backed up near a column and Cloud swung his sword at him. Dante dodged the attack and Clouds sword struck the stone column.  
  
"Don't tell me you're running out of steam" mocked Dante.  
  
Cloud didn't reply and continued his assault on Dante. Cloud rushed at Dante again and swung his sword with a large amount of force. Dante blocked the attack but it still knocked him off balance a bit.  
  
"How does he swing a sword that big so easily?" thought Dante.  
  
Dante dodged the next swing and ran up the side of the wall. He jumped high into the air and slashed at Cloud as he came down. Cloud blocked and the two had their swords locked in a stalemate.  
  
"He is one of the toughest guys I've fought" thought Cloud.  
  
The two jumped back a few feet from each other and stared for a moment. Dante then started to make fun of Cloud again.  
  
"Is that all you got for me Claude? Oh I mean Cloud."  
  
"I got a few tricks up my sleeve Dumbte I mean Dante."  
  
Cloud held his sword in a vertical positions and a white light began to shine at the tip of his sword.  
  
"What's this?" asked Dante.  
  
Cloud did not answer but he continued to gather his energy. Suddenly the white light disappeared and Cloud was ready to unleash his Ultimate Limit Break.  
  
"OMNISLASH!" yelled Cloud as he rushed at Dante with speed that he had never shown before.  
  
Before Dante knew it Cloud was upon him slashing and slicing at him with speed that was even greater than his own.  
  
The first few strikes caught Dante off guard but then Dante managed to block the rest of the attacks. The speed at which Cloud was moving was almost too much for him. Cloud laid in a series of slashes one after another and then leapt high into the air. Cloud came down with an aerial strike which took all of Dante's strength to block. The ground seemed to shake at the impact of their swords clashing. Cloud leapt back away from Dante and looked at him.  
  
A few of his attacks had landed on Dante and managed to scar him but it looked like those wounds were starting to heal. The bleeding stopped and the cuts closed up.  
  
"What!?!" said Cloud  
  
"Not a bad attack. You did manage to hit me. But as you can see I can take a lot of punishment" said Dante.  
  
Cloud prepared to attack Dante once again when something strange happened. A flash of green light appeared near the orb. The two warriors stopped and looked at it in amazement. The green light began to take a shape. It was hard to tell at first but then it was clear. It took the shape of a woman. The light faded and a young woman stood near the altar. She was short, with long brown hair and green eyes and wore a pink dress.  
  
"Oh my . . . Aeris is that . . . you?"  
  
Cloud slowly walked toward Aeris.  
  
"You're alive?"  
  
"No Cloud. I'm not alive. I'm a spirit in the lifestream now. I've come to stop all of you because you've been tricked."  
  
"Tricked?" said Dante.  
  
"Yes, you are not saving the universe. You are actually on the way to destroying two different universes that rely on one another to exist."  
  
Aeris walked toward Dante and Cloud.  
  
"It's a very long story but the orbs that you have been taking are what hold these two universes together. Without them they will fade into nothingness. This entire dimension connects to every world in both of the universes. I have seen what you have been through and I brought my spirit here to stop you. Of course I'm not as powerful as the ones who brought you here so it took me much longer to get here. I don't know how much longer I can stay in this dimension. It seems I got here just in time. If you had removed this last orb from the altar then it would have all been over."  
  
"Aeris, are you saying that the ones who brought us here are behind all of this?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Yes, you all are just pawns in a game of theirs. You must stop fighting each other and put the orbs back on their altars."  
  
Aeris began to fade away slowly as she lost the strength to maintain her physical form in that dimension.  
  
"Aeris!" yelled Cloud.  
  
"I can't stay here much longer. I've told you what you have to do now do it and save both your universes."  
  
"Aeris I'm sorry about everything. About not being able to save you from Sephiroth . . ."  
  
"Stop it Cloud. Stop blaming yourself. It had to be done. Focus now on what's ahead of you and save your world once again. Goodbye Cloud. Remember Zael and Raimuz can be weakened with the power of the Or . . . use . . . the . . . Knigh . . ."  
  
Aeris did not finish her sentence as she disappeared completely. Cloud and Dante were left in the room.  
  
"Guess we aren't enemies after all" said Cloud.  
  
"Yeah, I sort of felt that we shouldn't be fighting each other, now it's confirmed. Come on we have to stop the others from fighting or they will kill each other" said Dante.  
  
Dante and Cloud ran out of the temple and went outside where the battle between the two groups had gotten fierce.  
  
"EVERYONE! STOP FIGHTING NOW!" Cloud and Dante yelled at the top of their lungs.  
  
All swords, magic, guns, fists, and lasers stopped and everyone looked at Dante and Cloud.  
  
"Everyone, we have been tricked into fighting each other" said Cloud.  
  
"Taking the orbs will only destroy both our universes" said Dante.  
  
The crowd of warriors gasped at this news. Many of them had felt it from the start but now it was official.  
  
"Where is that blue skinned freak I'm gonna kick that guys ass!" yelled Cid.  
  
"You can't be referring to me can you Mr. Highwind?"  
  
The entire crowd turned around to see Zael and Raimuz materializing in the clearing.  
  
"Hell yeah I'm talking about you! You try to trick us into killing each other!?!? Man you're gonna pay!"  
  
Cid rushed at Zael and Raimuz. He leapt into the air and prepared to strike them. Zael and Raimuz did not move. Zael simply gestured with his hand and Cid was blown back into the crowd.  
  
"Ahhh!" yelled Cid as he landed into the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Raimuz, I do believe that they have ruined our little game."  
  
"This is true Zael, but that does not mean that we still can't have fun with them."  
  
Zael and Raimuz raised both of their hands high and suddenly a red haze filled the air. Both the Capcom warriors and the Square warriors fell to their knees in pain.  
  
"I feel like my head is going to explode!" yelled Yuffie as she held her head in pain.  
  
Every last one of them felt like their heads were going to burst as Zael and Raimuz attacked their minds.  
  
"Don't worry it will all be over soon!" laughed Zael  
  
(*It's the end of Chapter 6 but is it the end of the Capcom and Square heroes?) 


	7. Chapter 7: Ultimate End

Chapter 7: Ultimate End  
  
Cloud remembered that Aeris said something about weakening Zael and Raimuz right before she disappeared.  
  
"Remember Zael and Raimuz can be weakened with the power of the or . . ."  
  
"The orb!" thought Cloud  
  
Zael and Raimuz's mental attack had Cloud on his knees, but with his last bit of strength he pulled out the orb that he had retrieved from Enix tower.  
  
"This has to do something" thought Cloud as he tried to focus on the orb.  
  
The orb began to glow and Cloud could feel a power inside of it. The orb glowed brighter and then surged with energy. The energy shot out of the orb like a shockwave and shattered the red haze in the air like a glass. Zael and Raimuz no longer had a hold on any of the heroes' minds.  
  
"What is this!?"  
  
Raimuz was surprised that his power had weakened a bit.  
  
"These insects have proven to be much more resourceful than we thought. No matter. We've still enough power to crush them like the bugs they are" said Zael.  
  
The entire group of heroes recovered and started to stand up.  
  
"I felt like my head was in a vice" said Ken as he rubbed his head.  
  
"They can no longer attack our minds" said Cloud.  
  
"True, but we can still attack your bodies" laughed Zael.  
  
Zael and Raimuz began to float high into the air until they hovered several feet above the heroes.  
  
"Raimuz, let us combine our powers"  
  
Zael and Raimuz slowly became transparent and began to merge with each other. Once they merged into a single body they started to shine like the sun.  
  
"Oh no, this is bad ya?" said Wakka under his breath.  
  
The heroes stood in amazement as Zael/Raimuz's body began to grow. Their body grew to a titanic size and towered over the treetops of the island. Finally Zael/Raimuz stopped shining and revealed what looked like a new being. This being was a titan that was heavily clad in black armor from head to toe. Only its face could be seen. Its skin was purple and its eyes were white just like Zael and Raimuz. It wore a helmet that had a large green jewel in the middle of it.  
  
"We are one. Your destruction is imminent. Proceed on your way to oblivion" Zael/Raimuz's voice sounded like both Zael and Raimuz were speaking at the same time.  
  
Zael/Raimuz raised his humongous right hand and a large ball of green energy began to grow in his hand.  
  
"Everyone scatter!" yelled Chun Li.  
  
Everyone ran away as Zael/Raimuz hurled the large ball of green energy toward them. They got out of the way just as the ball struck the ground and exploded which left a big hole. The impact of that attack left a few of the heroes shaken.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" asked Cammy  
  
"What the hell do you mean?!? We kick that things ass that's what we do!" yelled Cid.  
  
Cid as always acted first and asked questions later.  
  
"Yeah, let's do it" Yuffie ran off behind him.  
  
"Commando Squad move out!" yelled Captain Commando  
  
The Captain, Sho, Jennety and Hoover ran to attack Zael/Raimuz and soon all of the heroes ran at him.  
  
"They are so eager to die? Ha ha ha" laughed Zael/Raimuz  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cid made it to Zael/Raimuz first and began to attack his left leg with his spear.  
  
"You bring me all the way here for some kind of cosmic joke?" shouted Cid.  
  
Cid struck Zael/Raimuz's ankle with his spear but to he could not penetrate it.  
  
"Save some for me old man!"  
  
Yuffie ran up and hurled her weapon. It struck the armor but didn't do any damage.  
  
"Zael/Raimuz looked down at Cid and Yuffie.  
  
"Do you need something to keep you busy?" said Zael/Raimuz as he waved his left hand.  
  
Suddenly several monsters began to come out of the ground.  
  
"Uh oh" said Yuffie as one of the beasts burst from the ground and landed in front of her.  
  
They were reptilian monsters that stood on their hind legs. They were tall and their arms were very long. Their snakelike tongues were exposed as they hissed. Many of them sprouted from the ground near Cid and Yuffie. The one that landed near Yuffie opened its mouth and showed its fangs. It then lunged at Yuffie with its claws extended.  
  
"HADOKEN!"  
  
a blue ball of energy streaked by and hit the monster before it reached Yuffie. Yuffie looked around to see Sakura standing there. They looked at each other for a moment then smiled and went on to fight the monsters.  
  
Yuffie hurled her weapon and sliced off the heads of two reptile monsters. More and more began to sprout from the ground and rush them. Sakura ducked as a monster swiped at her neck. She did an uppercut to the chin and then a kick to the midsection that sent the beast flying back into some other monsters. The monsters kept coming though. It seemed that as fast as they dispatched them the more they came. Yuffie and Sakura had their backs together and were surrounded by the monsters.  
  
"The name's Yuffie by the way"  
  
"I'm Sakura. Wish we could have met under better circumstances."  
  
The monsters tried to merge for the kill but were taken out by several others.  
  
"Yahh!" yelled Hayato as he leapt into the crowd of beasts.  
  
Hayato sliced off the hand of one beast as it tried to attack him. It hissed in pain and Hayato stabbed it through the heart.  
  
"You girls need help?" said Maki  
  
She struck a monster in its face with her tonfa and then hit it with a roundhouse kick. Another beast ran at her and she ran at it. She evaded the vertical slash of the monsters claws and backhanded it in the face with her tonfa. Guy and Zell showed up and began taking out many beasts themselves.  
  
"You can't have a party without Zell!"  
  
Zell jump kicked one of the monsters and back kicked another as it tried to sneak up on him. Guy swept the feet right from under one of the monsters as it approached him. The lizard hit the ground and Guy stomped on its head crushing it. Zell and Guy looked at each other.  
  
"Not bad for a beginner" said Zell.  
  
They both laughed and ran to go help their friends.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cid was pinned down by monsters too. No matter how many he killed they just kept coming. One lunged at Cid and he plunged his spear deep into its chest. Two of them tried to attack him from behind.  
  
"Fire 3"  
  
Cid's Fire spell exploded and burnt them to a crisp. A few more monsters crowded around Cid. Wakka ran up and hurled his blitzball. It ricocheted of several of their heads and knocked them out.  
  
"Boo Yah!" yelled Wakka.  
  
"Hey that's my line" said Selphie.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Selphie and Quistis joined the fray and held many of the monsters at bay. Quistis lashed her whip around one of the monsters neck. While it was choking she hit it with a Thundaga spell. Selphie struck two monsters across the face with her nunchaku and blew them both away with an Aero spell. Rikku came and stunned a few with a smoke bomb. While they were incapacitated she mixed two grenades together and created the flash flood item.  
  
"This will clean you guys up a bit."  
  
A surge of water knocked back the group of reptiles.  
  
Zangief showed up and grabbed one of the monsters tails.  
  
"You will feel the might of Zangief"  
  
He threw the lizard into another group of monsters and knocked them down like bowling pins.  
  
"Save a few for us man" said Kou  
  
Kou, Sion and Volt wanted a piece of the action.  
  
"Hey guys its field goal time!" shouted Kou.  
  
Kou kicked a monster and knocked it back into Volt. Volt grabbed the monster by the back of its neck and lifted it up in the air. He then slammed its head into the ground and held it there.  
  
"Sion you're up" said Volt.  
  
Sion ran full speed at the beast and kicked it as hard as he could in its head. The monster flew like a football and landed several feet away.  
  
"It's good!" yelled Kou.  
  
In the distance Cloud yelled to everyone that was fighting the monsters.  
  
"Guy's look out!"  
  
They all looked up and saw Zael/Raimuz about to drop another large ball of energy on them. They all ran and scattered as fast as they could. Zael/Raimuz dropped the energy bomb and it exploded near his feet. The heroes got out of the way but the bomb killed all of the remaining monsters.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Many others tried to attack the upper portions of Zael/Raimuz. Strider had teleported to Zael/Raimuz's shoulder. From there he threw several shurikens at its face. The tiny weapons didn't seem to hurt the giant at all. Rinoa started her angel wings limit break. Angel wings sprouted from her back and she flew into the air with Morrigan.  
  
"Here this will help us. Haste!"  
  
Rinoa cast a haste spell on both of them that increased their speed.  
  
"Wow this feels great! Thanks!"  
  
Morrigan and Rinoa were able to fly faster than ever. They zoomed in closer to Zael/Raimuz's face and attacked.  
  
"SHADOW BLADE!"  
  
Morrigans fist took on a shadowy aura as she struck Zael/Raimuz. Rinoa flew past and cast Flare into its face. Zael/Raimuz watched as they buzzed around its face like two flies.  
  
"Insects!" said Zael/Raimuz as they flew in front of its face again.  
  
Zael/Raimuz opened its mouth very wide and began to inhale. It then blew out a huge beam of green energy from its mouth. Rinoa and Morrigan separated and dodged the beam of energy.  
  
"Phew, somebody needs a breath mint!" said Morrigan.  
  
Morrigan didn't see the large hand coming to down to swat her.  
  
"Look out!" yelled Rinoa.  
  
Morrigan saw the humongous hand and dodged at the last minute. The wind the hand produced blew Morrigan hard and caused her to fall from the sky. She plummeted very fast and couldn't stop her self. Dante saw her falling and ran out to her. As she approached he leapt high into the air and grabbed her. When they landed Morrigan looked at Dante wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh Dante, you're so sweet!"  
  
She tried to kiss him but that was interrupted by another beam attack by Zael/Raimuz. Dante leapt into the air while holding Morrigan to dodge the attack. Dante set Morrigan down and they ran back toward another group. Rinoa stopped her attack and Strider teleported off the shoulder and began attacking the left leg.  
  
"Cloud didn't your friend Aeris give some sort of hint on how to beat it?" asked Dante.  
  
"Cloud, you saw Aeris?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Yeah she was in the temple. She gave us a hint but I couldn't really make it out" said Cloud.  
  
Cloud thought about what Aeris said before she vanished  
  
". . . use . . . the . . . Knigh . . ."  
  
"Knights of the Round!" yelled Cloud as he finally figured out what she meant.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Guile.  
  
"Ok listen, we need to distract it. Keep its attention away from me. I need some time to concentrate. We need a group to continue to attack its feet. Then we need everyone with a powerful projectile attack to aim for its head."  
  
The group around Cloud understood the plan and went to carry it out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Come we'll attack the right leg" said Guile.  
  
Guile, Dante, Aya, Jill, Squall, Seifer, Cammy, and Tifa ran to the right leg where Captain Commando and the Commando Squad were already fighting.  
  
Captain Commando punched at Zael/Raimuz ankle. Sho, Jennety, and Hoover were there also attacking to the best of their ability but they couldn't do any damage.  
  
"This isn't doing anything" said Jennety as he slashed at the large foot with his knives.  
  
Hoover fired his guns at the knees.  
  
"Yeah, but what can we do?"  
  
"We have to keep him distracted until Cloud can pull off an attack." said Guile as he ran up.  
  
"What are those people over their doing?" asked Captain Commando.  
  
Captain pointed to another group of people that stood off to the side.  
  
"Anyone with powerful projectile attacks are going to attack from there" said Cammy  
  
Captain Commando looked at his squad then spoke.  
  
"We have a powerful attack"  
  
"Ok well go over there and wait for the signal" said Tifa.  
  
The Commando Squad ran toward the other group. Guile and the others tried their best to keep Zael/Raimuz distracted.  
  
Jill pulled out her Beretta and shot at the leg. Her bullets looked no stronger than pebbles as they bounced off the plate armor.  
  
"I hope this idea works" said Jill.  
  
"It will, just trust Cloud" said Tifa as she punched the leg with all of her might.  
  
Seifer and Squall slashed at the heel with their gun blades.  
  
"I wish these guy's would shrink down to normal size and fight like real men!" shouted Seifer.  
  
"You'd probably still lose" thought Squall.  
  
Aya concentrated and shot a large beam of parasite energy at the knees.  
  
"Look out!" yelled Cammy.  
  
A blast of energy was headed strait for Aya. Cammy ran and tackled Aya which knocked her out of the way just in the knick of time.  
  
"Thank you" said Aya.  
  
"No problem" said Cammy.  
  
"I think we got its attention" said Guile while he kicked the large foot once more.  
  
Dante was nearby slashing at the foot as well  
  
"I think you're right" said Dante  
  
Zael/Raimuz had indeed noticed the groups that attacked its feet and prepared a much larger attack on them. Cid, Yuffie, Sakura and the other group of heroes continued to attack his left leg as well. Guile yelled to them to fall back.  
  
"Everyone fall back. I think it's mad!"  
  
Zael/Raimuz held both of its hands up and formed a massive ball of green energy. It then hurled it down to its feet. The heroes attacking both legs scrambled to get to safety. The impact of the energy ball shook the ground as it impacted and left a large crater.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I think that's the distraction we were looking for. Now aim for its head!" shouted Ryu.  
  
Ryu and the others had projectile attacks that could reach Zael/Raimuz's head. They decided to execute them all at the same time to really hurt it.  
  
Ryu, Ken, and Chun Li were close to each other.  
  
"Let's do it!" said Ken.  
  
All three of them got into their fighting stances. They concentrated hard and focused their energy to summon a large amount of Ki.  
  
"HAAA . . . DOO . . .KEN!" shouted Ken and Ryu.  
  
"KIKOKEN!" yelled Chun Li.  
  
Irvine, Vincent and B.B. Hood stood close to each other and aimed their guns at Zael/Raimuz's head. Irvine let Vincent borrow a round of pulse ammo to maximize his damage and B.B. Hood held her rocket launcher.  
  
"Chew on this purple pansy!" B.B let out a psychotic laugh as she fired a rocket  
  
Irvine and Vincent shot their pulse ammo simultaneously.  
  
Barret, X, and Red XIII prepared their attack next.  
  
"Now or never boys" said Barret as he shot a huge beam of plasma.  
  
X did the same and fired off his buster gun. Red did his Ultimate Limit Break.  
  
"Cosmo Memory!"  
  
A huge flaming ball appeared in front of red. It swirled and grew large then streaked across the sky. The Commando Squad had to work together to do their attack. Captain Commando stood in the middle of them and raised his hands high above his head. The other Commandos gathered around him and placed their hands on his.  
  
"CAPTAIN SWORD!"  
  
A huge beam of energy shot from the Captain's hands directly into the sky. The amount of energy was so intense that he needed his friends to help him hold it steady. The Commando's then tilted the Captain sword toward Zael/Raimuz face.  
  
Huge amounts of energy streaked across the sky seeking their target. It looked like the projectile attacks had blended into one single massive beam of energy. Zael/Raimuz did not see this attack coming toward him until the last moment because he was distracted by the attacks on his feet. The massive blast of energy struck the center of Zael/Raimuz's helmet and shattered the Green gem that was in the middle of it.  
  
-AAAARRRGHHH-  
  
This was the first time Zael/Raimuz seemed to be hurt. It was weakened so now it was Clouds turn to finish it. Cloud was ready to cast Knights of the Round which was the most powerful summon magic in the Square Universe. It took a lot of time and energy to cast but the others had bought him enough time. Blue energy swirled around Cloud as he called these mighty and legendary warriors to aid him.  
  
"This is the end for you! Ultimate End!"  
  
The entire area went pitch black. It looked like everything had disappeared. The grass, trees, and the temple seemed to vanish. There was only darkness  
  
"What is this?" asked Sakura.  
  
Yuffie covered her face in fear.  
  
"I get scared every time I see this"  
  
Suddenly a large knight appeared in the sky and lunged at Zael/Raimuz. It struck it with its sword and sliced of most of its armor. It vanished and new a knight appeared in its place. Several giant knights appeared from the darkness and hit Zael/Raimuz. Some had swords while a few brandished axes. Some even used magic that bombarded Zael/Raimuz with fire and ice.  
  
The other heroes stood and watched this in awe.  
  
"If they weren't on our side I'd be terrified, ya?" said Wakka.  
  
Twelve Knights of the round brutally attacked Zael/Raimuz, but their was still one more left. Suddenly a knight wearing a crown and a red cape appeared and even towered above Zael/Raimuz.  
  
"A king?" asked Chun Li  
  
The king unsheathed his broad sword and held it high above his head. The sword shone with a brilliance that hurt the eyes of everyone watching.  
  
"This can't be . . . mere mortals . . . don't . . . have . . . this power . . ."  
  
These were Zael's and Raimuz's last words before the king sliced them in two. Zael and Raimuz's single body began to shine with a white brilliance. Everything shook and the body exploded sending a shockwave of light in all directions. The darkness faded and everything returned to normal. Zael and Raimuz were destroyed and all that was left were forty heroes.  
  
Cloud slumped over and knelt down to the ground. The spell had taking a lot out of him. The crowd ran over to him to see if he was ok.  
  
"Cloud, are you ok?"  
  
Tifa went over and hugged him.  
  
"We did it. Everything is ok just like you said" said Tifa.  
  
"Yeah" said Cloud.  
  
(*End Chapter 7. Just one more chapter to go people) 


	8. Chapter 8: Homebound Heroes

Chapter 8: Homebound Heroes  
  
The forty heroes did what Aeris told them and returned the orbs back to their rightful places. A day and a half had passed since they defeated Zael and Raimuz all of them gathered at the Capcom base since the Square base was so trashed.  
  
(* Here are a few of the conversations between the characters)  
  
"No when you kick a blitzball you gotta follow through all the way! Now let's practice a few running drills, ya"  
  
Wakka tried to coach a few of the others in the courtyard on how to correctly play blitzball.  
  
"Hustle boys!" yelled Wakka.  
  
"Dude seriously, do you train your team back home this hard!" said Zell.  
  
Zell was exhausted and so were Hayato and Kou.  
  
"Can we take a break?" asked Kou.  
  
"Yeah, for about two minutes?" asked Hayato while breathing really hard.  
  
"No, I'm gonna make champion blitzers out of you yet! Now more hustle!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I got 50 gil that says Volt can take him" yelled Seifer.  
  
"Whats gil?" asked Ken.  
  
"Its money . . . never mind . . . forget betting Volt just show him what you got."  
  
Volt and Zangief locked hands and prepared to arm wrestle.  
  
"You're going down" said Volt.  
  
"No my friend you are the one who will lose. I am Zangief . . ."  
  
"The Red Cylcone yes we know that" interrupted Volt.  
  
"I got winner" said Strider as he walked up.  
  
They all stopped and looked at him for a moment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm sorry I called you a prostitute with wings" said Quistis to Morrigan.  
  
"Oh it's ok. I'm sorry I said you had an ugly face. You're actually quite pretty, but you should let your hair down. I have a feeling it would look much better down than it does up. Just try it.  
  
Quistis untied her blonde hair and it hung down past her shoulders.  
  
"See that looks much better" said Morrigan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm sorry I kicked your ass and made fun of your sidekicks" said Cid to Captain Commando while lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"I figure since everybody is apologizing and stuff I should probably apologize for that."  
  
"Umm, its ok I guess" said the Captain.  
  
Captain Commando and Cid shook hands and then talked about machines.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ok this is going to hit the staircase, bounce off the high wall, ricochet off that rock over there and hit the can right in the middle" said B.B. Hood as she aimed a pistol.  
  
"If you can make that shot I'll eat my hat" Irvine.  
  
Irvine and Vincent watched as B.B. Hood shot the pistol. Sure enough the bullet hit the staircase, bounced off the high wall, ricocheted off a rock and hit the can right in the center.  
  
"She's good" said Vincent.  
  
"Want a little salt to go with that hat?" said B.B. Hood.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey guys watch a true ladies man at work" said Hoover  
  
"He's going to embarrass himself like always" said Jennety.  
  
"Of course he is" said Sho.  
  
"Ok we'll see what you say after I land that hotty over there."  
  
Hoover pointed toward Aya who was talking with Jill.  
  
"Yeah right" said Sho.  
  
Hoover walked over in his robot suit. As he walked up Jill and Aya stopped their conversation and stared at him.  
  
"Excuse me toots. But I saw you standing there and I said to myself "Now that's the kind of woman I need."  
  
"The kind of woman you need for what? To change your diaper?" said Aya.  
  
Jill and Aya burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Hoover looked back at Sho and Jennety and they just shook their heads.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You're a really good fighter. One of the best I've seen" said Sion.  
  
"I appreciate the compliment but I continue to learn more with everyday that I train. It's an ongoing process. When you think that you have learned all there is that's when you stop yourself from increasing your skill" said Ryu.  
  
"That's so true man"  
  
Rikku, Selphie, Yuffie, and Sakura sat a few feet away from Ryu and Sion.  
  
"That Sion guy is pretty cute don't you think?" said Yuffie.  
  
"He isn't bad" said Sakura.  
  
"Oh I see, but he can't compare to your sweet little Ryuuuuu!"  
  
Yuffie teased Sakura and Sakura's face turned beet red.  
  
"I . . . do . . . not . . . like him like that!" said Sakura.  
  
"Your red face says something different" laughed Yuffie.  
  
"I guess Ryu's cute but he seems so serious" said Selphie.  
  
"Yeah from what I hear you like suave guys like Irvine" said Rikku.  
  
"Who told you that!"  
  
"I'm not tellllliiiinnngggg!" said Rikku.  
  
"I bet it was Zell I'll kill him" said Selphie.  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" said Sion.  
  
Sion and Ryu had been watching the girls as they made such a huge commotion.  
  
"Umm, girl talk. Boys please stay over there" said Rikku.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Red, I'm sorry but what are you exactly?" asked Guy.  
  
"I am what I am I can say no more" replied Red.  
  
Red walked off and stretched out on a cool spot in the courtyard.  
  
"He's a mysterious one" said Maki.  
  
"Yep, sure is" said Guy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"She's a very adorable girl" said Cammy.  
  
"Yes, I'm very proud of her. She's the reason I keep on fighting. I want to make the world a better place for her" said Barret.  
  
Barret showed X and Cammy a picture of his daughter Marlene. Barret's eyes began to water as he thought about not being able to see her again.  
  
"It's ok. We'll find a way out of this place. You'll see your daughter again" said X  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That was an awesome attack you pulled on that thing. Knights of the Round you call it? I'd hate to have you use something like that on me" said Dante.  
  
"Well, it probably wouldn't work on you. It takes so long to charge that you probably would have killed me while I was preparing it" said Cloud.  
  
"Any ideas on how we can get back to our homes?" asked Chun Li.  
  
"I can't think of any" said Guile.  
  
"There must be a way" said Squall.  
  
"Hmm, we've saved our universes, but we killed our only way back" said Rinoa.  
  
"Are we stuck here forever?" asked Tifa.  
  
"No you are not stuck here forever" said a new voice.  
  
Everyone looked to see two beings that looked similar to Zael and Raimuz.  
  
"Oh damn! More of 'em? You want some of us too!" Cid was ready to attack them too.  
  
"We, mean you no harm. We know it will be hard for you to trust our kind after all you have been through but please hear us"  
  
The one that spoke was a female of whatever race Zael and Raimuz belonged to. Her voice was gentle and seemed to soothe even Cid's raging temper. Her skin was teal and her long hair and eyes were white. The other one was a male with orange skin and short white hair and eyes. The male spoke next.  
  
"There is much that we must tell you. First let us introduce ourselves. I am Kaz and this is Azelia"  
  
Azelia bowed her head to the group and Kaz went on.  
  
"We are of the same race as Zael and Raimuz but our intentions are not the same. We will send you home but first I want to tell you about this place and about us."  
  
The group of heroes sat down and listened to Kaz.  
  
"Our race is known as the Watchers of the Universes. Our sole purpose is to observe and record the events of the many universes that exist. Our code is to never use our power to interfere with any of the events of a universe or world. Of course there are a few rogues."  
  
"Like Zael and Raimuz" said Dante.  
  
"Yes, they abused their power and used it to entertain themselves. The results of the games they play have been disastrous in the past" said Kaz.  
  
"If they were so dangerous then why didn't you stop them?" asked Guile angrily.  
  
Azelia answered Guiles question.  
  
"We believed at the time that it was not our place to interfere. It would break our code."  
  
"Code! You let them run amuck and destroy whole worlds just because you didn't want to break some code?" yelled Yuffie.  
  
"We understand why you are so angry with us. In fact we are ashamed of ourselves. We saw the bravery and the unselfishness that you all showed to save your universes and it inspired us. No more will we stand by and watch as rogue's abuse their power. We have the power to stop them and from now on we shall use it. Our first act will be to send you all home." said Azelia  
  
"What is this place?" asked Cloud  
  
Kaz answered Clouds question.  
  
"This dimension was created eons ago, but let me start at the beginning of the story. Scientist from two separate universes found a way to communicate with each other. Over several years their technology evolved into transporting objects then they moved on to people. The two universes that I am talking about are yours. Trade routes began to open transporting goods from one universe to the next. Some people traveled to each universe on a regular basis through portals that they had constructed."  
  
"The pictures in the tower showed several people walking through portals" said Tifa.  
  
"Precisely, the people used the portals so much that they did not see the damage that they caused. The portals began to break down the dimensional fabric of the two universes. To explain it in short the universes began to merge as one and overlap one another. The problem with this is that many of the realities and worlds would cease to exist if they were joined with another world. To stop this, the scientists used their technology to open up a dimensional rift between the two universes. They imported land forms and buildings from different places and made this floating island. I'm sure you saw the picture of this floating island in the center of the two universes?"  
  
"Yes, we did" said Rinoa  
  
"To hold the universes in place and at the same time keep them separate they used those orbs of power. The source of their power is unknown even to us. It dates back far beyond our records. Each of them placed the orbs at a focal point on the island their power was enough to keep both universes separate. They set up this place and then used the portals one last time to leave it. After that they swore off using the portals. Of course as you have seen several creatures were left behind on this island. They are the descendants of the animals that lived on the landmasses of this island so many millennia ago. Over time they all have mutated because of the power radiated by the orbs."  
  
"Wow that is a very interesting story" said X.  
  
"Indeed" replied Red.  
  
"Well are there anymore questions?" asked Azelia.  
  
No one raised their hand they were all pretty much ready to go home.  
  
"Well, our first act as Guardians of the Universe is to send you all to your rightful places" said Kaz.  
  
The heroes said their final farewells. They shook hands and hugged the people who were once enemies and now friends. Kaz and Azelia opened up a huge portal.  
  
"You will automatically go to your rightful place" said Kaz  
  
As many of them entered the portal and returned home Azelia praised them.  
  
"Farewell heroes you have done well. Your bravery will be remembered eternally in our records. Go now and continue to make your worlds a better place."  
  
THE END  
  
Well people that's the end of the story. I really hope that you enjoyed reading it because I really enjoyed writing it. I'm thinking about maybe doing a sequel to this if people like the story. Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or complaints if you want. Hopefully the comments aren't too harsh, but a little constructive criticism is always good. If you leave me signed reviews I'll be sure to read your stories and leave reviews for them.  
  
Update* I added an epilogue. So if you stuck with me through this story for this long then just take a look at the really short bonus chapter and get a taste of things to come. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

The heroes have finally returned home . . . their courage has saved two entire universes . . . but the battle is just beginning. . .

A deep sinister voice speaks in the dark void that exists between the two connected universes.

"The time has come . . . the tampering of the orbs has weakened the seal that has bound me for so long"

A large shadow floats in the infinite darkness of the void.

"Even the Watchers do not fully understand the purpose of the orbs . . . they will soon find out."

The shadow chuckled to itself

"I still do not have enough power to free myself. I need . . . a minion. Yes, I know the one . . . the one who will lead my army. I have seen him and many others . . . the darkness in their hearts pleases me. I have so little power now. I can not reach them all . . . I will contact the one with the little power I have."

Suddenly a bright light appeared before the shadow

"The lifestream is where he is . . . "

The bright light began to swirl in a clockwise motion. Suddenly it stopped and formed a portal. Through the portal a man with long white hair floated through a sea of bluish green energy known as the lifestream. His cloak, armor and boots were black. His eyes were closed as if sleeping peacefully.

"Sephiroth . . . arise . . . your chance to redeem yourself has come . . ."

Sephiroth's eyes opened widely as he found himself in the dark void.

"Welcome Sephiroth . . . "

"Who . . . Who said that?" asked Sephiroth

"I am Lazarion . . ." answered the shadow.

"Show yourself" commanded Sephiroth.

Lazarion appeared to Sephiroth and towered over him. He was all shadow all darkness in a humanoid form.

"I have summoned you here for a purpose . . ." said Lazarion.

"No one summons me . . ." retorted Sephiroth.

"Then I am honored to be the first" said Lazarion.

"What is your business with me?" asked Sephiroth

"This is my command! You will destroy the Four Sacred Orbs! They are the only things containing me in this place. You will also command my army."

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" asked Sephiroth boldy.

"You are in no position to bargain but very well. I will restore your body and give you new abilities and powers. You will be much more powerful than when you were alive. I will also give you a chance . . ."

"A chance for what . . . ?" asked Sephiroth

"A chance for . . . vengeance . . . of course."

"Strife . . ."

* * *

This is adapted from the Transformers Movie but hopefully it gives you an idea of what I have planned for the future


End file.
